The Memory
by Fairy Tail 4lyf
Summary: Lucy is a famous singer that has amnesia due to a car accident. She finds out that her home town is Magnolia and decideds to move there. With her 2 friends from her tour, she moves to Magnolia, where slowly everything come back to her..AU :) [Name changed from 'Who's That Girl']
1. Before the last show

_**Who's that girl?**_

_**Time: 7pm  
place: Magnolia, central park  
preparations before the show.**_

"Are you sure about this?" a silver-haired girl asked her best friend.

They were getting ready for the last show of their tour. At the moment, the silver-haired girl was with her best friend in the girl's make-up and dressing room.

"Yeah, ever since I found out that this was my home town I wanted to come here. And we need to finish school anyways so why not stay here?" A blonde replied smiling at her best friend.

"But how are you so sure that he didn't lie to you? You were tricked several times after that accident, unless your memory came back and you're not telling me..." The silver-haired questioned.

"My memory didn't come back yet, but he showed me proof that he is my brother! You saw this birth certificate, and it said that his parents are the same as mine!" The blonde responded.

"It's still weird… You're blonde and he has blue hair. How the hell do you explain that Lucy!?"

"Look Yukino, I really don't know. Maybe one of my parents had blue hair? I don't know, and you know I don't remember!"

The two best friends sighed.

The make-up artists did their make-up and left when they finished. Lucy and Yukino looked at their outfits for today's show when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" They both said.

"Hey ladies! Are you ready for tonight?" An orange-haired boy asked as he came in the room.

"Yeah Loki… You?" The blonde, named Lucy asked back.

"Of course! We are doing this for like 2 years now, so it's like normal for me know." The boy replied.

"And are you ready to go to school next week?" The silver-haired, named Yukino, Asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see new girls that I can flirt with" Loki replied smirking.

"You never change" The two girls face-palmed.

"So, anyone knows which school are we going to?" Loki asked as he sat down on the couch.

"The manager said something like "Fairy tail" or something like that" Lucy answered.

"Fairy Tale? Like a children's book?" Yukino asked confused a bit.

"I don't know to be honest" Lucy replied looking a bit confused herself.

"If it's anything like the children's books, then there will be a lot of princesses to flirt with" Loki said to no one in particular.

Both girls sweat-dropped at that.

_**Time: 8:25 pm  
35 minutes to the show**_

Lucy, Yukino, Loki and some other people were back stage getting ready. Soon they heard the fans coming in and screaming their names.

"Are you going to announce it tonight?" Loki asked Lucy who was freaking out a bit.

"Yeah" She simply replied as she trying to calm down.

"Don't worry, you are the star of the show! You know you will kick-ass today, just like every other show we did" Yukino said smiling at her stressed best friend.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you for a sec?" The manager said calling the trio.

The three nodded and went to the side with the manager.

"Look, since next week you guys are gonna go to a new high school, I talked to their principle and gave him enough tickets so that all the kids that you will be in class with will come and see you guys. This means you have to be the best and give the best show you have ever done!" The manager said excited, not noticing the lead-singer shivers from stress

"Did you have to do that and tell us?" Yukino said trying to calm Lucy down.

"What did I do?" The manager asked confused.

"Never mind, we will do our best!" Loki said and took the girls back to everyone else.

"Lucy, you will be fine! You won't even see them anyways!" Yukino said to the really stressed and freaked-out blonde.

"Yeah, just imagine that there is no one there, just like you did at the start!" Loki added smiling.

"O-okay…" The blonde managed to say.

_**Lucy H.**_

**Age:** 18  
**Birth date:** July 1, X767**  
Hair: **blonde**  
Eyes:** Brown**  
Job: **Famous singer known in all of Fiore.**  
Relatives:** Jellal (brother). Due to Amnesia, she doesn't know any other relatives.**  
Hobbies:** Singing, writing, dancing, cooking and star-gazing.

**Yukino ****A.**

**Age:** 18  
**Birth date:** February 5, X767 **  
Hair:** Silver [Light-blue] **  
Eyes:** Brown**  
Job:** Back-up singer of Lucy in the band**  
Relatives****:** Sorano (older sister)  
Parents (deceased) **  
Hobbies:** Same as Lucy

**Loki C.**

**Age:** 18  
**Birth date:** January 14, X767  
**Hair:** Orange**  
Eyes:** Hazel**  
** **Job:** Male lead singer and guitarist in the band**  
Relatives:** Seireiō C. (Father)  
Mother (deceased) **  
Hobbies:** Flirting with girls, watching girls, talking to girls, Star-gazing.

As they all got ready to go on stage, Lucy, Yukino and Loki all hugged and wished each-other good luck.

It was 8:55pm. The show starts in 5 minutes. The crowd and roaring for them to come out. And in the front sits, Fairy Tail students and teachers are waiting to see their three new students.

* * *

**Hey! So this is my second story!**

**I will try to update both stories as much as possible!**

**Anyways... Hope you like it!**


	2. The show - part 1

**Heyo! So... I just have to say... I do not own any of the songs... It is written as if the charecters wrote them. I changed some lyrics so that they would look like the charecters wrote them... I do not own The charecters either!**

**I wrote the names of the songs so that you would listen to them as you read... Gives an idea of how the show went kinda... Just a suggestion...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**The show**_

The crowd is roaring, the lights are dancing, everyone is waiting just to see _her_ go on and perform.

The lights suddenly shut down, the crowd goes quiet from the excitement.

"Hello Magnolia! Are you ready?!" The beloved voice of the girl they have all been waiting to see spoke up.

Everyone cheered load and clear.

The lights turned on again to reveal the band in their places, starting to play **[Radioactive-cover by Macy Kate]  
**As the lyrics start, no one can see the lead singer yet.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_Whoo-ohh-ohh_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
this is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

The lead singer comes out from behind the drums and walks slowly to the front on the stage. She looked like a shadow.  
The crows goes wild.  
The front lights turn upand show the beautiful girl now.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

She goes to the left side.

_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
we're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa_

Now she goes to the right side

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
this is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

She is slowly walking back to the center and moves with the music.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

She stops moving and looks ahead.

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

She jumped with the lyrics, making the crowd scream and cheer.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

"Hello Magnolia! How are you tonight?" The singer asked smiling at the roaring crowd.

"Good to hear! As you all know, this is our last show of our tour, and I have an announcement to make at the end, so make sure to listen" She said and winked.

The crowd cheered and screamed "We love you Lucy!", making the girl blush and smile.

"You all know this next song, so sing along with me!" She said and turned around to look at her band mates.  
**[Against The Current – Closer, Faster]**

_Oh-oh oh-oh_

She turned around and sang with a smile looking at the crowd.

_When it gets dark we're falling far tonight  
under the moonlight chasing fireflies  
If I'd ask you, "Do you think you want to?"  
Just say yes without feeling like you got to  
it's the way that you looked at me_

She skipped to the front of the stage.

_That night  
when the butterflies  
they came to life  
by your side_

She moved with the song, making the crowd move as well and dance.

_So won't you pull me closer, kiss me faster  
Take me to your happily ever after  
Boy don't make me wait forever  
Oh-oh-oh  
You know we'd be so much better  
If we could fall in love together  
Pull me closer, kiss me faster  
Take me to your happily ever after_

_You lift me up, take my feet off the ground  
With just one look it's like you've got me now  
Left me speechless, didn't know I'd feel this  
Just say yes, boy you know that we could do this  
I'm the one you've been dreaming of_

_And that's why  
the butterflies  
they come to life  
every time_

_So won't you pull me closer, kiss me faster  
Take me to your happily ever after  
Boy don't make me wait forever  
Oh-oh-oh  
You know we'd be so much better  
If we could fall in love together  
Pull me closer, kiss me faster  
Take me to your happily ever after_

_It's in the sound of your voice  
you've got me caught up in your eyes  
and under all the stars  
can you feel the butterflies?  
And even at the summer's end  
you left with all your promises  
I still remember when you said,  
"We could make it last"_

She jumped with the song and the crowd roared and cheered.

_So won't you pull me closer, kiss me faster  
Take me to your happily ever after  
Boy don't make me wait forever  
Oh-oh-oh  
You know we'd be so much better  
If we could fall in love together  
Pull me closer, kiss me faster  
Take me to your happily ever after_

She locked eyes with a pink-haired boy from the front sits.

_So won't you pull me closer, kiss me faster  
Take me to your happily ever after  
Boy don't make me wait forever  
Oh-oh-oh  
You know we'd be so much better  
If we could fall in love together  
Pull me closer, kiss me faster  
Take me to your happily ever after_

She smiled and looked back at the crowd. They were singing alone with her.

"I wanna call out my best friend, Yukino, to sing her first solo single!" She said and let the music start. [**Arianna Grande – problem]**

_[Lucy:]  
Uh huh!  
It's Lucy Lys!  
I got one more problem with you girl  
One less, one less!  
Aye  
Problem_

Yukino went to the front of the stage and Lucy went to the side and danced. The crowd cheered and it made Yokino Happy.

_[_Yukino_:]  
Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you! (you you)  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want to  
I want you! (you you)_

_Tell me, tell me babe  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you! (you you)_

_Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got_

_[Loki:]  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[_Yukino_:]  
I got one less, one less problem  
[Loki:]  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[_Yukino_:]  
I got one less, one less problem_

Yukino Danced with the misuc and smiled at the crowd.

_[_Yukino_:]  
I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you! (you you)  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you! (you you)  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you! (you you)_

_Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
and realize that I've got_

_[Loki:]  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[_Yukino_:]  
I got one less, one less problem  
[Loki:]  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[_Yukino_:]  
I got one less, one less problem_

"Now it's time to hear me rap, ya'll ready?!" Lucy said and went to the front to stand with Yukino.

_[Lucy:]  
Smart money bettin'  
I'll be better off without you  
In no time  
I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you  
Lucy Lucy  
Too biggie to be here stressin'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
I finally learned my lesson!  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just keep playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin'  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!_

Lucy and Yukino started to hug and dance together.

_[_Yukino_:]  
One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem_

_Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got (I've got)_

_[Loki:]  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[_Yukino_:]  
I got one less, one less problem  
[Loki:]  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[_Yukino_:]  
I got one less, one less problem  
[Loki:]  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[_Yukino_:]  
I got one less, one less problem_

"That was my girl, Yukino, with her first single! Her first album will be out in a few months!" Lucy said as she hugged Yukino.

* * *

**WUT WUT!**

**Yeah, so... Again, i do not own the charecters nor the lyrics...**

**Till next time :3**


	3. The show - part 2

_**The show – part 2**_

Yukino stayed in the front with Lucy and the next song started. **[Cher Lloyd – Want U Back]  
**The two girls danced the whole song and had fun. The crowd went wild to hear the hit song of Lucy.

_Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way, way  
Uh  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns, clowns, clowns  
Uh_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh_

_Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)  
She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans, jeans, jeans  
Uh  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true (is it true?)  
You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo  
Uh_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh_

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
Ohhh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_  
_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_  
_I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_Wa-want you, want you back_  
_Uh_  
_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_  
_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_  
_I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_Wa-want you, want you back_  
_Uh_

_(I want you back)  
La-la-la-la-la_

_Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh_

"Hey, Magnolia? Did you like Yukino's song?" Lucy asked and the crowd cheered in agreement

"Good! Now, would you like to hear another one?" She asked and the crown roared yelling "YES". The two girls laughed and Lucy let Yukino take the front stage. **[Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd – Really Don't Care]**

_[_Yukino_:]  
You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!_

_Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the part she broke your heart, and then she ran away  
I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
that I would talk, I would talk_

Yukino owned the stage, and made the crowd cheer for her. Lucy smiled seeing her best friend having so much fun.

_But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
you can take your words and all your lies  
Oh, oh, oh! I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
you can take your words and all your lies  
Oh, oh, oh! I really don't care  
Oh, oh, oh! I really don't care_

_I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no, not anymore, oh no, not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go_

Lucy walked to her and danced with her.

_Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
and make you understand, and make you understand  
you had your chance, had your chance_

_But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
you can take your words and all your lies  
Oh, oh, oh! I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
you can take your words and all your lies  
Oh, oh, oh! I really don't care  
Oh, oh, oh! I really don't care_

Lucy threw her arm around Yokino's shoulders

_[Lucy:]  
Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey never look back  
Dumbstruck boy, ego intact  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second guessin', but shoulda hit that  
Hey Yoki you picked the wrong lover  
Shoulda picked that one, he's cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster  
Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture_

Lucy and Yukino laughed and danced together.

_[_Yukino_:]  
But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
you can take your words and all your lies  
Oh, oh, oh! I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
you can take your words and all your lies  
Oh, oh, oh! I really don't care  
Oh, oh, oh! I really don't care_

Yukino went back to her place as a back-up singer after saying 'thank you' to Lucy and received an 'Any time' from her.

* * *

**And again... I do not own Fairy Tail not the songs... Do i have to say this anytime? I think you got it by now...**

**Review-Reply!  
**

**rolulove4ever **\- thank you for pointing that out!

**Wild childkk **\- Thank you! Hope you liked this one too :3

**Flyingdoll4 - **Yep! I wrote it in the last part on the first chapter if you didn't notice..

**Hope you like it!**

**Till next time :3**


	4. The show - part 3

_**The show – part 3**_

"This song is a new one, I wrote it about something that happened to me in my past. Hope you guys like it" Lucy said and a slow song started. Lucy went to the front of the stage and set up her mic on a stand. **[Demi Lovato – Warrior]**

_This is a story that I've never told  
I gotta get this off my chest and let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro_

Lucy looked ahead to no one, but everyone saw the pain in her eyes.

_All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken, and bruised_

She closed her eyes thinking about the person this song is writting about.

_And now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again_

One tear escaped Lucy's eye. The crowd watched her in silence.

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
you can save your apologies; you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, 'I've got scars  
that I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
in more ways than you know_

_'Cuz all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
so ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised_

_'Cuz now I'm a warrior  
Now I got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me..._

Lucy closed her eyes trying to hold her tears.

_There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once; I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the crowd.

_Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again_

Lucy started to tear up, but she held the tears from falling.

_Nooo oooh yeaah, yeaah_

_You can never hurt me, again_

The crowd was first silent for a few seconds, then cheered and roared, making Lucy happy.

"Thank you!" She said smiling.

She went back a little and the next song started. **[Iggy Azelea – Work]**

_Walk a mile in these Louboutins  
But they don't wear these shits where I'm from  
I'm not hating, I'm just telling you  
I'm tryna let you know what the fuck that I've been through_

_Two feet in the red dirt, school skirt  
Sugar cane, back lane  
3 jobs took years to save  
But I got a ticket on that plane  
People got a lot to say  
But don't know shit bout where I was made  
Or how many floors that I had to scrub  
Just to make it past where I am from_

_[3x:]  
No money, no family. 16 in the middle of Royal City._

_I've been up all night, tryna get that rich_  
_I've been work, work, work, work, working on my shit_  
_Milked the whole game twice gotta get it how I live_  
_I've been work, work, work, work, working on my shit_

Lucy twerked with the music [A/N yes... She is a pop star so...just go with it]  
_  
Now get this work  
Now get this work  
Now get this work  
Now get this work  
Working on my shit_

_You can hate it or love it  
Hustle and the struggle is the only thing I'm trusting  
Thoroughbred in a mud brick before the budget  
White chick on that Pac shit  
My passion was ironic  
And my dreams were uncommon  
Guess I gone crazy, first deal changed me  
Robbed blind basically raped me  
Rose through the bullshit like a matador  
Just made me madder and adamant to go at 'em  
And even the score  
So, I went harder  
Studied the Carters till a deal was offered  
Slept cold on the floor recording  
At 4 in the morning and now I'm passing the bar  
Like a lawyer  
Immigrant, art ignorant  
Ya ill intent was insurance for my benefit  
Hate to be inconsiderate, but the industry took my innocence  
Too late, now I'm in this bitch!  
You don't know the half  
this shit gets real  
Valley girls giving  
Blow jobs for Louboutins  
What you call that?  
Head over heels?_

_[3x:]  
No money, no family. 16 in the middle of Miami._

_I've been up all night, tryna get that rich  
I've been work, work, work, work, working on my shit  
Milked the whole game twice gotta get it how I live  
I've been work, work, work, work, working on my shit_

Lucy and 4 other girls twerked with the song.

_Now get this work_  
_now get this work_  
_now get this work_  
_now get this work_  
_working on my shit_

_Pledge allegiance to the struggle  
Ain't been easy  
But cheers to Peezy for the weeks we lived out of duffel  
Bags is all we had  
Do anything for my Mama, I love you  
One day I'll pay you back  
For the sacrifice  
That ya managed to muscle  
16 you sent me through customs  
So...  
All aboard my spaceship to Mercury  
Turn first at the light that's in front of me  
Cause every night Imma do it like it's my last  
this dream is all that I need  
Cause it's all that I ever had_

All the girls twerked now.

_Now get this work  
Now get this work  
Now get this work  
Now get this work  
Working on my shit_

"I wanna give my good friend Loki the chance to perform tonight! Give it up to Loki!" Lucy said and gave Loki the stage. The music started and Yukino and Lucy stood on the sides and Loki was in the front looking pretty hot.** [Bruno Mars – Uptown Funk]**

_This hit  
That ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer  
That white gold  
This one, for them hood girls  
Them good girls  
Straight masterpieces  
Stylin', while in  
Livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Got kiss myself I'm so pretty_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Called a police and a fireman_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Make a dragon wanna retire man_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Say my name you know who I am_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Am I bad 'bout that money_  
_Break it down_

The girls in the crowd screamed "LOKI!". He smirked.

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_  
_Saturday night and we in the spot_  
_Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

They all danced and the crowd went wild.

_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

_Stop  
Wait a minute  
Fill my cup put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio! Get the stretch!  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh jar of skippy_

The girls lost it in the crowd.

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Called a police and a fireman_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Make a dragon wanna retire man_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn) (hot damn)_  
_Bitch, say my name you know who I am_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Am I bad 'bout that money_  
_Break it down_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_  
_Saturday night and we in the spot_  
_Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

They all danced again, but closer this time. the crowd went wild again.

_Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

_Before we leave_  
_Imma tell y'all a lil' something_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

The girls slowly moved sexy and the guys in the crowd went crazy. Loki sang to the girls at that moment.

_Come on, dance_  
_Jump on it_  
_If you sexy than flaunt it_  
_If you freaky than own it_  
_Don't brag about it, come show me_  
_Come on, dance_  
_Jump on it_  
_If you sexy than flaunt it_  
_Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_  
_Don't believe me just watch_

The trio danced close and Loki acted like a king. The two girls laughed at the sight.

_Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

The all jumped and danced with the funky music and so did the crowd.

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up_

"That was Loki and his first single! He will make an album too soon so you guys better look out for it" Lucy said as the two others stood next to her.

"Now, I want you guys to hear a mix of our songs that a good friend of ours made for us! This is the first time we even hear it!" Lucy said and the music started playing. **[Daniel Kim – Pop Danthology 2014]**

As the music started, everyone danced and the crowd cheered and danced. The trio laughed and danced with the crowd.

Lucy locked eyes with the pink-haired boy again and he was looking at her dead in the eyes. She looked away and blushed.

Yukino saw a hot blonde in the front row and blushed when he looked at her.

Loki smirked at every girl that he saw.

As the song ended, the crowd cheered loud and clear, screaming how much they love the trio.

"Well guys, I'm sad to say that this is the end of our show, but I have something to tell you guys!" Lucy said and the crowd cheered and then went silent to listen to their beloved star.

"You probably know about my amnesia and everything I have been through, but recently I found out that Magnolia is my home town! And that is why I decided to move to this city and live here!" Lucy said and the crowd went really crazy.

"Yeah, I know it's crazy! Yukino, Loki and I will all move here and go to Fairy Tail high for our school! And don't worry, we won't stop making music!" She added winking at the crowd and smiling at her friends and they smiled back.

"Anyways, that is all I had to say. It was really fun singing with you guys! Thank you for coming!" Lucy said and waved them goodbye. The crowd cheered and slowly left the place except for a group of high-schoolers and their teachers and principle.

**15 minutes after the show ended**

"Lucy, Yukino, Loki, the students that you will go to school with are ready for the meet up" The manager told the trio after they changed and rested.

"Alright, we will be right there" Loki answered and the trio went to the meet-up room.

"Here goes nothing" Lucy said and opened the door.

* * *

**Heyo!**

**So... They are gonna meet them in the next chapter... What's gonna happen?**

**Sorry it took me time to update... I am sick so i couldn't write it T_T No kill me pls :(**

**Lol... Yeah...**

**Anyways... Hope you like it!**

**Till next time :3**


	5. The meet-up

_**The meet up**_

**10:30pm - before they went to the meet up. Right as they went off stage.**

"That was an awesome show!" Loki yelled raising his fists when they walked down the stairs of the stage.

"Yeah! I had a blast!" Yukino agreed smiling.

"Yeah me too, but we gotta go change fast guys" Lucy said and they all went to their changing room.

"Come to my room when you finish!" Lucy yelled as she went into her room.

After 5 minutes, they all finished changing and met up in Lucy's room, excited from meeting the kids. They talked and laughed until a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in" Lucy said.

A handsome bluenette came in smiling.

"Jellal! Hey!" Lucy said smiling and went to hug her brother.

"Hey baby-doll, you guys were awesome today! Might have been the best show I've seen of you" He said smiling at the three teens.

"Thank you" They all replied.

"Do you need anything?" Lucy asked as she led Jellal to the couch.

"Well, I heard you are gonna have a meet up with the Fairy Tail student soon, and you know I graduated from there 2 years ago, so I thought of going with you" He replied smiling.

"Oh ok, no prob" Lucy replied.

"Wait, you went there?" Loki asked the blue-haired young man.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you guys too?"

"No! Can you please tell us how it was there?" Yukino asked shyly.

"Haha, sure. Well, it is really fun and the people are really sweet. Lucy, do you remember I told you about my girlfriend Erza?"

"Yeah, the red-haired, right?"

"Yeah, she is now a senior there, which means you will meet her today"

"Is that why you wanna join us?" Lucy asked smirking.

"W-well, yeah… But not only because of her!" He replied blushing.

"Awww, so kawaiiii!" The girls giggled, making Jellal go even redder. Loki laughed his ass off from him.

"Shut up!" Jellal said annoyed.

"Haha fine, fine…" Lucy said while calming herself down.

"Ok, so they are nice? That's good" Yukino said after she stopped laughing.

"Yeah… Hey Jellal, any nice-looking girls?"

"LOKI!" Lucy, Yukino and Jellal yelled at him. Then they all laughed until the manager called them.

* * *

**10:45 – back to them going into the meeting room**

Lucy froze right as she touched the door. She was too excited to do it.

"Jellal, hold her, I'll open the door." Loki said after he sighed heavily.

Jellal took Lucy and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to calm her down.

Yukino and Loki laughed and opened the door. As they did, they saw a lot of teens, 12 teachers and a very small man sitting and smiling at them. The trio blushed and Jellal laughed and led Lucy to her sit and went to stand behind them.

"Ok guys, this is the principle of the high school, Mr. Dryer." The manager said letting the very small old man the stage to talk.

"Yes. hello! I am Makarov Dryer, principle of the Fairy Tail high school. You may call me Master or Gramps. I know you already read about the school, but I am going to explain what is not written anywhere. Our school is a family, we all help each other and don't hurt anyone. We protect each other always and never let the other down. Is that clear?" The small man, named Makarov, asked.

"Aye sir!" The trio replied.

"Haha, well I think you three will fit perfectly. Now, we will have a little game to get to know each other. Each one will say his name and something he really likes, and the teachers will add what they teach. I will start and you three will finish. My name is Makarov dryer, and I love my little brats"

"Aquarius, water, teach Swimming"

"Gildarts Clive, Cubes, I am teaching social studies"

"Evergreen, sculptures, I teach Math"

"Freed Justine, I like reading books and I teach literature"

"Bickslow, puppets, Biology"

"I'm Macao Conbolt, I like models and I teach history"

"Wakaba Mine, I like models too and I teach geography"

"Zeref, I like traveling and I teach philosophy."

"Karen Lilica, I like star-gazing and I teach English"

"Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, I love woman and perfume and I will teach you Chemistry"

"Ultear Milkovich, I love running, I teach PE"

"My name is Jura Neekis, I like earth and I teach science"

"Lisanna Strauss, I like animals"

"Levy McGarden, I like reading books"

The trio listened carefully, trying to remember each name as they said them.

"Vijeeter Ecor, Dancing"

"Cana Alberona-Clive, I like booze"

Lucy raised her brow and Loki smirked thinking she is easy bait.

"Juvia Lockser, swimming"

"Gajeel Redfox, Metal"

"Gray Fullbuster, Ice"

"Natsu Dragneel, Fire"

"Sting Eucliffe-Cheney, Light"

"Rough Eucliffe-Cheney, Shadow"

These five said it in a stern way, making the two girls scared.

"Jenny Realight, Make-up"

The girls sweat-dropped.

"Lyon Fullbuster, Ice"

'Is he a twin with that Gray?' The trio asked themselves.

"Laki Olietta, I like books"

"Bisca Mulan, Shooting"

"Alzack Connell, Shooting"

'They would make a good couple' the two girls thought.

"Erza Scarlet, Swords"

'Scary' the trio thought.

"Cobra Snape, Snakes"

"Flare Corona, My hair"

"Dan Straight, knights"

"Meredy Straight, Traveling"

"Mest Gryder-Doranbolt, Acting"

"Bacchus Groh, booze"

Lucy raised a brow again thinking 'wow, really?'

"Sherry Blendy, love"

"Ren Akatsuki, Love"

'Aww' the girls thought as Loki let out a light chuckle"

"Kinana Stewart, snakes"

"Jet Turbon, running"

"Droy Donalds, Eating"

"Hibiki Lates, computers"

"Loki Celeste, I like watching the night sky"

"Yukino Aguria, Astronomy"

"Lucy Heartfillia, Astronomy and mythology"

And with that they (Finally) finished a long and boring name calling circle.

"Very nice, and now that we all know each other's names, does anyone have anything special to add?" Makarov asked.

"If I may master, I would like to speak" Jellal said calmly, and received a nod from Makarov.

"Well, I don't know if you know it already or nor, but Lucy is my sister, and 2 years ago Lucy was in a car accident with our parents and was the only one to survive. She has amnesia and was tricked a lot in the last 2 years. I am asking you guys to be nice and not do anything _stupid_. You all know what I mean" Jellal explained with a serious tone and then went behind Lucy and stood in a protective way.

"It took me a few months to finally find her, and I am not going to let anyone hurt her now" He added and smiled at Lucy, who smiled back.

"Alright then, we are done. Thank you for your time" Makarov bowed to the three.

"No, no, thank you" Lucy replied smiling.

"Come on guys, we need to leave in 5 and you need to go pick your stuff up" The manager said.

The three went out of the room but Jellal stayed. They didn't mind. When the door closed and only Fairy Tail members were in the room, Jellal spoke up.

"She doesn't remember anything yet, so please don't try to ask if she does. The doctors say that she needs to recall everything by herself. Can I count on you that you won't say anything?"

"Was that legit? Like, she has no idea who we are?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, that amnesia took all her 16 years and she didn't even remember me or our parents. I had to prove it to her."

"So you're telling me, that after 2 years of not seeing her, I cannot talk to her like before? I have to restart everything?" Natsu asked a bit sad.

"Yeah, sorry man"

"Alright brats, we too need to move so let's go. They will join our school next week"

* * *

After they all went home, I certien pink-haired laid in bed and thought about everything that happened that evening.

"So, you have no idea who I am, huh Heartfillia? Man, this suck! How the hell can I do it all over again!?" He asked himself.

"Senior year is going to suck so badly" And with that he fell asleep.

* * *

**Booya!**

**Umm... Soooooo... What'cha think?**

**BTW everytime the trio thought of something or did something in the naming circle game, more names were told, but i made them 'hear' only the kinda impotrant ones**

**Welp, hope you liked it :D**

**Till next time ^^**


	6. Moving

_**Before it begins**_

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up Sunday morning at 9am. Our last show of the tour was yesterday and after it we had a meet-up with the high school students and teachers that we will go to next week. I barely remember the names of them. We were still in the hotel, and today Loki, Yukino and I are moving to our new home. I found an awesome villa with a studio inside, a dance studio, a pool, 5 rooms, 4 bathrooms, a huge kitchen and dining room, a huge living room, a huge garden and it's not too far from the mall. It is basically a mini mansion and it is perfect for us! We can record music, have rehearsals in the dance studio, relax everywhere we want, it is just AWESOME!

"Lucy! Are you up?" I heard Yukino yell from the hotel room door.

"Yeah, I'll be ready soon, wanna come in?"I asked while approaching the door.

"Sure, I'm with Loki here though" She replied.

I opened the door and led them in.

"I'll hop to the shower real quick and we will go to breakfast, 'Kay?"

"Sure" They both replied as they sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

I went to the bathroom with cloths and took a quick shower. After 15 min I was ready and went out to my friends.

"Ready! Let's go" I said smiling.

"Wait! They are talking about you on that '10 most popular celebs' show" Loki said.

"Yeah, let's watch this first" Yukino added.

"Ok" I said and sat down with them.

_'…And we have to admit, Lucy Heartfillia is the most popular singer right now. With her hard past, beautiful voice and amazing body, she is rocking it everywhere! Last night was her last show of her tour in Magnolia, where she said that she found out that Magnolia is her home town, must have been a big surprise for her fans from there! Looks like she and her back-up singer and lead guitarist, Yukino Aguria and Loki Celeste, are all going to move into Magnolia and go to senior year in Fairy Tail high there, which is known to be a very good high school. Well, we wish them good luck! This is all for today, we will finish off with Lucy's hit song "Want You Back". Have a good day!'_

"They really do their homework, huh?" Loki said jokingly.

"Yeah, but I don't care that much. Ready to go now?" I asked and got up.

"Yeah" They both replied.

We went to our special booth to eat our breakfast. Our manager insisted we get a booth, so that fans won't bother us. I don't like it so much, I prefer eating normally, but that is what I get for going into the show business.

"Guys, in an hour we leave to your new home. I have people packing your things so don't worry about it" Our manager came in and said while taking some bacon from my plate.

"Hey! Get your own!" I yelled at him, he just laughed.

"Be ready in an hour" He said and left. I sighed and went back to eating.

After we all finished, we went to our rooms to help pack. It was 10:20am, 10 minutes before we leave. Our manager told us to meet up in the hotel lobby 5 min before, so I went to call Loki and Yukino and start walking down.

"Loki! Open up!" I yelled at Loki's room after getting Yukino.

"We'll be late! Come on!" Yukino yelled also.

Loki opened the door looking annoyed

"Can't a man poop quietly these days!?" He snapped at us and made us laugh.

"Sorry" We apologized.

"Come on, we cannot be late" Yukino said pulling us to the elevator.

When we were in the hotel lobby, the manager waved at us and took us to our limo. We all sat in and turned the music on. Throughout the ride we sang and laughed until we got to our destination.

* * *

The mini mansion looked beautiful! It was beige with black window frames and red curtains. The garden was colorful with a lot of flowers and some trees. It was just beautiful!

When we went inside we were even more amazed. It has white-gray walls and all the furniture is purple, black, red and light blue. It looked really cool! Each of us ran to pick our rooms.

I picked the second door to the right from the stairs. It has beige walls and pick-beige furniture. The bad is a California-queen bed with pink sheets. It has a balcony that has the view of the pool, with black chairs and a black coffee table. I have a bathroom in the room and it is huge! It's all beige-black-purple and looks really nice. Best choice of rooms ever!

Yukino's room is the same but the colors are beige-black-blue and without a balcony. Still looks really nice!

Loki's room is a bit smaller but the same idea with beige-gold-black colors. No balcony and a small but nice bathroom.

We all love our rooms!

After we all unpacked our things, we went to look around the house together.

The kitchen in modern black-white style and is pretty big. The dining room is big with a table for 8. The walls and beige and the table and chairs are wood-brown. There is also a chandelier in the dining room. Much beauty, such wow!

After a good hour of looking at the house, we all decided to go hang out at the pool.

I wore my white bikini with oink flowers on it, Yukino wore her light-blue bikini and Loki had his yellow surfer swimming pants on.

We played around for a few good hours until we became hungry. We went in the kitchen and saw someone cooking food.

"Ummm, who are you?" I asked the young pink-haired woman in a maid's costume that stood in our kitchen.

"Hello, I am Virgo. I was assigned as your maid. I am here to clean, cook and help you three whenever needed" She replied monotone and bowed.

"Maid? Well, I don't think a beautiful wom-" Loki started to say but was cut off.

"You cannot hit on me, and I am not interested. Lucy, I will call you Hime from now on. Yukino, I will call you Angle. Loki, you shall be big brother. Lunch will be ready in 10 minutes, you may go change and be ready in 10 in the dining room. Lucy, there is a man named Jellal here to see you. He will be waiting for you in the dining room."

We all stood a bit taken back but nodded and did as were told. In 10 minutes we were all ready in the dining room and I saw Jellal sitting there waiting for me.

"Hey!" I said and hugged him.

"Hey baby-doll" He replied and hugged back.

"What's up?" I asked after sitting down next to him.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how are you guys in the new house" He replied smiling.

"It's awesome!" We all replied smiling.

"Good to hear" He replied.

Virgo served us our lunch, Mac&amp;cheese, a salad, home-baked bread, orange juice and bacon. It was delicious! And after a few fights, we managed to get Virgo to sit and eat with us. We talked and laughed until the evening.

Virgo made a light dinner, and we quickly finished it and all went to the living room. We talked more until it was getting really late.

I walked Jellal to his car and hugged him goodbye. After he drove off I went in the house and we all said good night to each other and went to our rooms to take baths and go sleep.

This day was pretty awesome. I really like Magnolia.

* * *

**It was fun writing this one, don't know why...**

**Sooooooo... Hope you liked it! Next chappy will be uploaded soon, i hope...**

**Till next time :3**


	7. Old Memories

_**Old Memories**_

**Natsu's POV**

I woke up because my mom yelled at me that I was sleeping too much. If it wasn't for her, I would have slept for about 3 more hours. Maybe 4 more.

I lazily got up and went to the bathroom to freshen-up. After I finished I looked at my phone to see what time was it. 9am.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Natsu, get down here and eat your breakfast!" My mom called from downstairs.

I huffed in annoyance but decided to listen to her. I didn't want to die from her scary, dragon-like, powerful punishment.

As I got to the dining room, I saw my dad putting his newspaper down and starting to eat.

"Morning mom, pop" I said lazily as I sat down and started to eat my food.

"Morning son" My dad replied and took another bite of the bacon.

"Good morning sweetie" My mom replied smiling and sitting down as well to eat.

"Ready for school next week?" Dad asked.

"Yeah…" I said, not really wanting to talk about it.

My parents both got the hidden message and didn't continue to ask me anything.

I finished my breakfast pretty fast and went back to my room. Just as I closed my room door, I got a call from Gray.

"Sup popsicle?"

_"Sup flame brain?"_

"Nothin' much"

_"Same. Wanna hang out in my basement? We can play as loud as we want, my parents are out"_

"Sure, I'll be there in 10, 'kay?"

_"Yeah ok, see ya"_

"See ya"

I hang up and went to change quickly. I actually really wanted to go and play a bit on the guitar.  
In a few minutes I was already out after telling my parents I'm going to Gray's.

* * *

In exactly 10 minutes after the call, I was in front of Gray's house, knocking on his door.

"Come in" I heard him yell and went inside.

"Sup man" I greeted with a small grin.

"Sup" He replied the same.

"Parents gone for long?"

"Yeah, and Gajeel and the others are on their way here"

"Oh cool"

Gray and I went to the basement to play for a bit. It wasn't long until everyone else came by. Good thing Gray's basement is huge. All of our closest friends came: Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Cana, Bacchus, Juvia and Lisanna.

After greeting everyone and sitting down, the talk I didn't really wanted to hear started.

"She's back" Levy said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, but she doesn't remember us" Cana replied and took a sip of her beer.

"The doctors say she might get her memory back" Erza said with a hint of hope in her Voice.

I didn't talk. I just looked at the ground.

"Do you remember when we first met her in pre-school?" Juvia said smiling slightly at the memory, as did everyone else.

"Yeah, she was the cute shy blonde that was afraid to speak. She was always beautiful" Rouge said remembering her.

"I still remember the first time we made her drink beer. Her Drunken state is so funny!" Bacchus said laughing a bit.

I laughed at the memory, now looking at everyone as they talked.

"I remember the first time she sang. There was no doubt she will become a famous singer" Gray said.

"Yeah, that was when she thought she was alone in school, right? When she went to the music room and sang that song she wrote" Sting said smiling at the reaction she had when she saw everyone cheering for her that time.

"She always had a beautiful voice. At home she always sang and everyone loved hearing her" Jellal said smiling.

"I remember Halloween 2 years ago, when she dressed as a cute bunny-girl" Gajeel said with a sad smile. It was her last Halloween with them.

"I remember going to her house for the first time and meeting her parents and you, Jellal. That day, 'Jerza' had begun. All thanks to Lucy who thought you were a good match" Lisanna said to the blushing couple.

Everyone smiled thinking of that day, how she did everything she could to get Erza and Jellal closer.

After a few more memories, Jellal said he needs to go. He wanted to go visit Luce in her new house, he said that he has to see something.

"Altight, see ya man" Gray said. He kissed Erza and left the house. We went back to the 'Old memories talk'

"Remember when the band preformed that song Natsu wrote to her?" Gray said looking a bit sad at me. I smiled slightly at the memory.

"Yeah, she really loved it" Sting said

"Wanna play it again? For old times' sake?" Gray asked, mostly looking at me. I nodded and the band got to our places to start playing.

Gajeel on the drums, Gray on the lead guitar and back-up vocals, Sting on the other guitar, Rouge on the bass and me as the lead.

[All Time Low – Forget About It]

_1, 2, 3.._

_You, are a handful of roses,__  
__Thorns in a cheap bouquet.__  
__True, I'm a walkin' disaster,__  
__They told you to stay away.__  
__Seems like I'm makin' a deal with the devil__  
__who's whispering softly to me,__  
__"Are you sure that she's the one?"_

Everyone noticed the pain I felt, but I didn't stop.

_'Cause I feel- like a bad joke,__  
__Walk the tight rope to hold on to you.__  
__Was it real?__  
__Or a love scene from a bad dream?__  
__I don't think- I can forget about it._

_You are a shining example__  
__of why I don't sleep at all.__  
__T-t-too many sheep on the brain__  
__to make sense of the late night call.__  
__Talkin' in circles and chasing the tail__  
__of a love drunk distant memory.__  
__Am I sure that she's the one?_

_'Cause I feel- like a bad joke,__  
__Walk the tight rope to hold on to you.__  
__(I gotta know) Was it real?__  
__Or a love scene, from a bad dream?__  
__I don't think- I can forget about it_

Gray started his solo guitar_._

_Gotta know was it real?_

_[[Talking]]__  
__You know, there are some days when I really feel like - this could work.__  
__Like, you and I are finally... Gonna get it right.__  
__Then there are days like today.__  
__When you make me, wanna tear my fucking hair out._

_'Cause I feel- like a bad joke (like a bad joke)__  
__Walk the tight rope to hold on to you.__  
__(Gotta know) Was it real?__  
__Or a love scene, from a bad dream?__  
__I don't think- I can forget about it._

_I feel, just like a bad joke, woah.__  
__Gotta know, was it real?__  
__(Waking up from a bad dream)__  
__From a bad dream__  
__I don't think- I can forget about.__  
__So just forget about it,__  
__So just forget._

As we finished and everyone cheered, we went back to our sits. Ad list I didn't feel too bad like before.

"Remember you guys recorded that song in a studio?" Erza asked the band. We all nodded.

"Well, Jellal said that Lucy found that song online not too long ago. She still loves that song, but has no idea who's is it" Erza added. I smiled, I was happy to hear that.

"Then there is hope, huh?" I said. Everyone looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah" Some replied.

So maybe senior year won't be that bad…

* * *

I came back home in the evening, my parents knew I have eaten with the guys so they didn't say a thing. I went straight to my room and locked the door.

'I just hope I won't screw shit up. I don't wanna loose her again' I thought to myself as I got ready to take a shower.

After I got ready to go sleep and laid in bed, I smiled remembering the times me and Lucy had together.

When we first met.

When I confessed to her and took her for our first date.

When we celebrated our 1 year anniversary with the guys.

When I wrote her that song.

But then, the memory I always tried to forget came to my mind.

_'We were in our last period at school. Lucy and her parents drove to Royal City for some business, and her parents decided to take her with them for a few days. Jellal wanted to stay, it was the final exams week._

_We all decided to meet up after school at the park. After half an hour Jellal came to us crying._

_"What happened?" Erza asked worried._

_"M-my parents… L-Lucy… T-there was a… A car ac-accident… I h-have to g-go the-re…" Jellal barely managed to say. _

_We were all shocked. We had no idea what to do or say. Jellal told us not to worry and that he will tell us what's up after he gets to Royal City's hospital and gets informed._

_We decided to go to our houses. I didn't talk to anyone._

_When I got to my room, I broke. I cried and prayed that they were alright, that Lucy was alright._

_The next day, we all met up at the park. It was Friday so no school. We all met and didn't talk, just waited to get the call from Jellal._

_After 2 hours of silence, the call finally came._

_Erza answered and started to cry. I felt my heart break. I was afraid to hear it._

_"Jellal i-is on his w-way here. His parents d-died, Lucy is in coma at the moment. Only s-she survived" Erza said crying._

_I just ran to my house. I was happy she was alive, but she was in a coma. Ad list she didn't die, ad list I still have her._

_4 months later, Jellal informed us she woke up, but doesn't remember anything. I wanted to die. Thanks to my friends, I didn't.'_

I felt a tear fall on my cheeks. I started to remember the first time I heard she got famous, the first song I heard of her, the moment Jellal said she might move back to Magnolia.

I was happy, yet sad.

'Will she remember us someday?' I thought to myself. I didn't notice that I fell asleep to a dreamless night.

* * *

**Poor Natsu...**

**Natsu: HEY! "**

**Oh shut up... Anyways, yeah, another chappy :3**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for the followers and favorites!**

**Till next time ^^**


	8. AN

**My stories are on hold for the time being... I am really sick and my laptop doesn't work and i need to stay in a hospital for some time... Sorry for anyone who loves the stories and wants to read them T_T I will do my best to try and write them but until i get a new laptop i can't... I am really really sorry!**


	9. The last summer days

**Heyo! Got my Laptop and now i can write chapters! WOOHOO! Yeah.. So... I am still in the hospital and high on meds so i am sorry if this turns out wierd...**

* * *

_**The last summer days**_

Lucy, Yukino and Loki all went to the studio room to work on some new songs. In 3 days they will start going to Fairy Tail High, and won't have much time to work as they have now.

"Alright, so I think this song should me up-beat. Like, the slow version sounds boring for me" Yukino said after they heard a slow version of one of the last songs Lucy had written.

"Me too, I think this one should be faster. You have 5 songs you have written for a slow beat" Loki added.

"I don't know, this song sounds like it should be slow. You know what? Let's try recording it with an up-beat and then see what sounds better" Lucy said and went to the recording room, while Loki changed the beats of the song to faster beats.

Lucy waited for Loki to sign her that it's ready. As he did, the music started and she began to sing. [Boom Clap – Charli XCX]

_You're picture-perfect blue  
__Sunbathing under moon__  
__Stars shining as your bones illuminate__  
First Kiss just like a drug  
__Under your influence__  
You take me over, you're the magic in my veins  
__This must be love_

_Boom clap, the sound in my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and__  
__Boom clap, you make me feel good__  
__Come on to me, come on to me now__  
__Boom clap, the sound in my heart__  
__The beat goes on and on and on and on and__  
__Boom clap, you make me feel good__  
__Come home to me, come home to me now_

_No silver or no gold  
Could dress me up so good__  
__You're the glitter in the darkness of my world__  
__Just tell me what to do__  
__I'll fall right into you__  
__We're going under, cast the spell, just say the word__  
__I feel your love!_

_Boom clap, the sound in my heart__  
__The beat goes on and on and on and on and__  
__Boom clap, you make me feel good__  
__Come on to me, come on to me now__  
__Boom clap, the sound in my heart__  
__The beat goes on and on and on and on and__  
__Boom clap, you make me feel good__  
__Come on to me, come on to me now_

_You are the light and I will follow  
You let me lose my shadow__  
__You are the sun, the glowing halo__  
__And you keep burning me up with all your love, oh_

_Boom clap, the sound in my heart__  
__The beat goes on and on and on and on and__  
__Boom clap, you make me feel good__  
__Come on to me, come on to me now__  
__Boom clap, the sound in my heart__  
__The beat goes on and on and on and on and__  
__Boom clap, you make me feel good__  
__Come on to me, come on to me now_

_Boom clap, the sound in my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap, you make me feel good__  
__Come on to me, come on to me now__  
__Boom clap, the sound in my heart__  
__The beat goes on and on and on and on and__  
__Boom clap, you make me feel good__  
__Come on to me, come on to me now_

When Lucy finished, she walked out to the studio and sat on the couch next to Yukino.

"Well?" Lucy asked anxious to hear how it sounded.

"I like it up-beat more" Yukino answered with a smile.

"Me too, sounds way better then the slow version" Loki added.

"Ok then, up-beat it is" Lucy said and smiled.

"What about you guys? Any of you have a new song to record or something?" Lucy asked raising a brow at her two friends.

"Not yet, I started to write a song but it's not done yet" Yukino answered shyly.

"I have a song, but I don't know in what version to record it in. Like, I know it will be up-beat, but I have no idea how exactly I would want it right now" Loki said looking at the mixer.

"Wanna just play around? We can just change beats and you sing until we find the right ones" Lucy said smiling.

"Sure" Loki replied.

For 4 hours, the trio played with the beats and tried to find a good version for the song. They didn't even feel hungry or tired. After 1 more hour, they found the perfect beat for Loki's song, and decided to record the rough version of the song. As they finished, Virgo called them for dinner.

* * *

Natsu and all his friends all met up in the pub where Lisanna's older sister worked. They always went there, that was their hang-out place.

"Hey guys, can I get you anything?" A beautiful woman with long silver-haired asked the teens with a warm smile.

"Hey Mira" They all greeted and said what they wanted to order.

"Coming right up" Mira said and went to the bar to get their drinks.

"So, 3 more days, huh?" Gray said.

"Yeah, 3 more days and hell begins" Gajeel joked.

"3 more days and we see her" Natsu said quietly, but everyone heard him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright" Erza said smiling to Natsu, making him feel a bit better.

"Yeah, I know… Just scared that she doesn't like me-I mean us, you know?" Natsu said with a sad smile. They all understood him, they were all afraid of it.

"Don't worry, I am certain she will love you all" Jellal said with a reassuring smile.

They all sat together and talked until dinner time.

Natsu went to his house and sat down for dinner, after that he went to his room, took a shower, played with his cat named Happy and went to sleep. He didn't feel like talking or doing anything.

* * *

Before anyone noticed, it was Sunday evening, a day before the new school year starts. Everyone got ready and was excited to start this year.

Lucy was happy because she was in her hometown.

Natsu was happy because he would finally be close to Lucy.

They both prayed for her memories to come back.

* * *

Monday morning.

Everyone got up and got ready for school.

Lucy, Yukino and Loki were very excited as they went to get breakfast before school. Before they knew it, Virgo drove them to school, and they were outside the school, ready for their senior year to start.

Natsu and his friends all waited in their class. They got to be in home class together with the 3 new students.

Natsu and Lucy both were especially exited. They both knew that this year will be special.

* * *

**So... Umm... Hope you liked it :3**

**Till next time :D**


	10. Senior year starts

**Two chappys, one day?! yeah... Don't ask why...**

* * *

_**Senior Year Starts**_

Lucy, Yukino and Loki walked to their home class. They had 15 more minutes until the class starts, so they took their time and looked around the school, while fans came up and talked to them.

Lucy was smiling and felt a bit embarrass from all the focus being mostly on her. Yukino and Loki noticed it and kindly asked the fans to act as if she is a normal girl and leave. They kindly apologized and left the trio, who laughed a bit and went to their class.

As they walked in, all eyes were on Lucy.

Jellal explained to Yukino and Loki that they all grew up with her and know her, so they understood the real reason for the eyeing.

Lucy thought it was because she was famous, but was happy that they didn't act like fan-girls.

Lucy found her assigned sit, which was on the second row, near the window, next to the pink-haired teen who tried really hard not to look at her. Lucy laughed at how cute he looked and sat down.

Lucy decided not to talk or try to make friends. She thought that they will want to be her friends only because she is famous and not because of whom she really is.

'Bitchy-famous-diva mode: on' Lucy thought to herself. Good thing she told Yukino and Loki that she will turn on that mode.

The trio looked at each other, nodded, smiled and looked back at their desks with their books on.

None of the other students dares to speak to Lucy. They were all a bit scared to make her hate them. Natsu was really scared, also since he was assigned a sit right next to her. He cursed his teacher in his mind.

The teacher came in the class right as the bell rang.

"Hello class, I am Gildarts Clive for those who don't know or don't remember. For the first day and first class, and since we have three famous musicians, why won't we all sing whatever you guys want?"

"Really, old man? You just wanna look at your adult magazines as always without us interrupting huh…" Natsu said, making everyone laugh and giggle.

Lucy tried to stay in her 'Diva' mode and not laugh, which made Natsu feel a bit bad about himself.

"Brat, you know I can take you down in 2 seconds, so do you really want me to do it in front of the two new beautiful girls?" Gildarts said smirking.

"Shut up perv" Natsu replied.

"Alright alright, let's begin with just singing. Pick a song" Gildarts said laughing.

The whole class spoke and no one understood anything, and Gildarts decided on a way to make this easier.

"SHUT UP! Ok, now, each one will write a name of a song on a piece of paper, then I will pick a piece and we will sing that song. Sounds good?"

The whole class nodded and started to write. After they all gave Gildarts the pieces, he picked a random one and said the song name out loud

"'Fancy'… What the hell is that song?" Gildarts asked.

"Uh… That is Lucy's song" Yukino said quietly.

"Yeah, which Yukino features in also" Loki added smiling

"Alright, well since you two are here, would you like to sing it?"

"I don't mind" Yukino replied.

"Whatever" Lucy said with a bored tone, which made all of her old friend raise a brow at her.

'Oh please don't tell me she became a dive bitch' was what they all thought.

"Loki can you make a beat?" Yukino asked him smiling. He nodded and started to make a beat with drumming on his desk.

Some other people slowly joined to give a nice beat.

Lucy tried not to smile and show that she thought it was cool, and then she started to sing, not noticing that Her pink-haired neighbor looked at her and blushed.

_[Lucy]  
First things first, I'm the realest  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it  
And I'm still in the Murda Bizness  
I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics  
You should want a bad bitch like this  
Drop it low and pick it up just like this  
Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist  
Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that  
Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what)  
Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
Champagne spillin', you should taste that_

Lucy tried her best to give a bitchy-dive look, but failed as the students started to dance goofy on propose. Lucy just decided to stop for now and dance with Yukino.

_[Yukino]  
I'm so fancy  
you already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow_

_[Lucy]  
I said baby, I do this, I thought that, you knew this  
Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is  
And my flow retarded, they speak it, depart it  
Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department  
Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind  
So get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind  
Now tell me, who that, who that?  
That do that, do that?  
Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
I be that L-U-C-Y, put my name in bold  
I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw_

_[Yukino]  
I'm so fancy  
you already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow_

_Trash the hotel  
Let's get drunk on the mini bar  
Make the phone call  
Feels so good getting what I want, yeah  
Keep on turning it up  
Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck  
Film star, yeah I'm deluxe  
Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch, ow_

_[Lucy]  
Still stunting, how you love that  
Got the whole world asking how I does that  
Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that  
Look at that I bet you wishing you could clutch that  
Just the way you like it, huh?  
You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?  
Never turn down money  
slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like_

_[Yukino]  
I'm so fancy  
you already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow_

_[Lucy]  
Who that, who that, L-U-C-Y  
That do that, do that, L-U-C-Y  
Who that, who that, L-U-C-Y  
(Blow)_

_Who that, who that, L-U-C-Y  
That do that, do that, L-U-C-Y  
Who that, who that, L-U-C-Y  
(Blow)_

The class cheered as the two girls sat down.

They all laughed and had fun, and Natsu noticed that Lucy was still cute and funny, and that she just tried to give a 'Dive' attitude.

Lucy decided to turn her 'Dive' mode off and be her real self.

"Alright, next song is…" Gildarts said as he went to pick another one.

"This Afternoon'" He said and everyone except the trio went silent.

The trio liked that song, Lucy actually loved it and didn't know why.

All the other students went on mute and just stared at Gildarts.

"I love that song!" Lucy said excited and smiled at Yukino who smiled back.

"You do?" Erza asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah! I don't really know why, but I just love that song" Lucy replied smiling.

The group was a bit shocked, that song had a history with all of them before Lucy lost her memory.

_'Year X782, Lucy was 15, so were all her friends (except for Jellal, who was 17 at that year). They all sat in the garden of Lucy's house._

_"Want any more snacks?" Lucy asked her friends smiling as she sat up to go get some drinks._

_"Yeah sure, I'll come help" Levy replied smiling._

_The two girls left, and Jellal went to the radio and turned the volume up._

_"This station has some pretty cool songs on" He said as went sat back down next to Erza._

_"Yeah I know, they are pretty good" Gray said listening to the song._

_Lucy and Levy came back just in time for the song to change._

_The music started and Lucy's eyes winded._

_"OMG! I LOVE THAT SONG!" She yelled excited and started to sing with the lyrics._

_Everyone smiled at her and started to sing along, not having a care in the world._

_Her parents saw them and decided to video tape them as they have fun._

_"~Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon~" They all sang and laughed._

_As the song ended, her parents smiled and went back into the house while the teens were all laughing._

_"This should be our song!" Juvia said happily._

_"Our song?" Jellal asked._

_"Yeah, like a song of our group of friends" Juvia explained still smiling._

_"I agree!" Lucy said raising her hand._

_Everyone else agreed as well and that song became their song, and every time they heard it they sang together'_

'Maybe she kinda remembers… Ad list something' Erza thought to herself and smiled slightly.

"Alright, so, anyone cares to start a beat or start to sing?" Gildarts asked looking at the class.

Loki, not saying anything, started to make a beat by drumming on things, followed by Gajeel, Gray, Levy and Erza_._

All the others used whatever they had, until Sting brought a guitar and started to play also.

Lucy smiled while Natsu started to sing.

_Oh, looking like another Bob Marley day  
hitting from the bong like a diesel train  
And I'm down with hanging out this afternoon_

_We got weeds in the backyard four feet tall  
Cheech and Chong probably would have smoked them all  
So, I'm out on the couch this afternoon_

_Beer bottles laying on the kitchen floor  
if we take them out back, we can buy some more  
so I doubt we're going out this afternoon, oh_

Lucy started to sing with him, making him look at her and blush slightly. She smiled and blushed back.

_Better hang on if you're tagging along  
'Cause we'll be doing this 'til six in the morning  
nothing wrong with going all night long  
tough to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta_

Everyone else joined singing.

_Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down, then we'll do it all again  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon_

Natsu and Lucy sang alone again, smiling a bit.

_Landlord says I should buy a tent  
but he can kiss my ass 'cause I paid the rent  
so I doubt, he'll kick me out this afternoon_

_Down on the corner in a seedy bar  
Jukebox cranking out the CCR  
had a few to Suzie Q this afternoon, oh_

_Better hang on if you're tagging along  
'Cause we'll be doing this 'til six in the morning  
nothing wrong with going all night long  
tough to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta_

Everyone else joined on the singing once more.

_Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down, then we'll do it all again  
Yeah, we get up, go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down, and we'll do it all again, yeah  
Yeah, just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon_

Everyone stopped singing and now only Natsu sang.

_Wear a wristwatch and alarm clock to see what time it ends  
From the moment I wake up, I just love being with my friends  
We barely get by, but have the best times and hope it never ends  
We drink all day until we fall down, so we can do it all again_

Lucy took this part on her.

_It's not a human walk, it's the human race  
If we were living on the edge, taking too much space  
So I'll doubt I'll figure out just what to do  
'Bout to kick it around, hanging out this afternoon, oh_

Natsu joined Lucy again.

_Better hang on if you're tagging along  
'Cause we'll be doing this 'til six in the morning  
Nothing wrong with going all night long  
Tough to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta_

Everyone joined again on the singing, and also started to dance a bit, having fun without a care in the world.

_Get up, go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down, then we'll do it all again, yeah  
We get up, we go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up, we fall down, and we'll do it all again_

_Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon_

Everyone laughed and the group felt just like old times, until Lucy went to talk with Yukino and Loki instead of them.

That was when the bell rang and they all went to their other classes.

'Maybe there is hope, but she still doesn't remember us' Natsu thought to himself as he took his things and went to his next class, looking really sad.

* * *

**Booya!**

**Second chappy for today :) Hope you liked it!**

**BTW, FlyingDoll4, thanks for reviewing! And yeah i am gonna update a lot since i got a laptop here now :)**

**Till next time :3**


	11. Game Of Thrones

**The idea of the last part came from the story 'How To Be A Heart Breaker' by tryingtostayalive... Awesome story, you should read it :)**

* * *

**_Game Of Thrones_**

As the day went, Lucy was only with Yukino and Loki, since they had the same schedule.

Every class that Natsu was also in with Lucy, he was assigned a sit next to her.

'Life decided to play a game with me, huh?' Natsu thought to himself as he went to the last class of the day and saw that, surprise surprise, his desk was next to Lucy's.

"Alright class, since this is the first day, we won't start learning yet. I want you all to just talk among yourselves and get to know each other" The teacher, Macao Conbolt, said and started to read a dirty magazine while everyone went to talk with each other.

Most went to talk to the 3 new students, while Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy and Sting talked with each other, leaving the famous trio and the fans alone.

"So, wanna do something after school?" Sting asked as he sat himself down next to his friends.

"Sure" They all replied except from Natsu.

"Nah, I kinda just wanna go home and relax" Natsu said.

"Come on flame brain, It's gonna take time, don't be all sad and alone now" Gray replied looking at Natsu.

"I am not sad and alone Ice princess, I just wanna chill. Maybe I'll catch up with you guys later, ok?" Natsu replied glaring at Gray.

"Fine, whatever you want" Gray replied rolling his eyes.

"Well, call us when you want to join" Erza said.

"We will probably go to the pub" Levy added. Natsu just nodded and looked over to where Lucy was.

Lucy was smiling and talking to her fellow students with Yukino and Loki besides her smiling as well.

After a few fan-questions, the students left the trio alone, much to their relief.

"That was annoying" Loki said half jokingly.

"Ad list it wasn't like 'can we get a pic pls and a autograph and can you tell us your darkest secrets?' kind of a thing" Lucy replied laughing.

The trio sighed. Lucy looked around and saw 5 students that didn't go to her and acted as fans, and decided to go talk to them. Yukino and Loki decided to stay where they were and talk with themselves as Lucy went.

"Hey, mind if I join?" Lucy asked sweetly.

"Uh, no, sure you can join" Levy replied a bit taken back from the fact that Lucy made the 'first move'.

"Thanks, I'm Lucy" Lucy said smiling.

"Hey, I'm Levy, and these are Erza, Sting, Gray and Natsu" Levy said pointing at each one.

"Nice to meet you" Lucy said smiling warmly.

"Yeah, you too" They all replied.

"How was your first day?" Erza asked

"It was good, though I don't really like the attention I get, but I guess that will go away with time"

"We never had a famous person here, so no one knows how to really act" Levy explained laughing a bit.

"Yeah, I noticed" Lucy replied laughing too.

"You guys are in home class with me, right?" Lucy asked after she calmed down.

"Yeah" They all replied smiling.

"Oh cool"

"Yeah, but Gildarts is a perv, just saying" Gray said.

"Yeah, I kinda got that" Lucy replied looking at Natsu.

"Hey… Natsu right? Why are you so quiet?" Lucy asked him.

"What? Oh, uh… Just tired, sorry" Natsu replied awkwardly, and Lucy noticed it.

"Oh, ok then" Lucy replied and decided to not push him to talk to her.

The bell rang and everyone went out of class. Lucy said goodbye to the group and went to Yukino and Loki to go home.

"That was weird" Sting said.

"Yeah" They all replied.

"She came to us by herself, right? Like, no one called her… Right?" Gray said a bit shocked.

"Yeah" They all replied.

They all sighed as they took their things and went out of school, Natsu going home and everyone else going to the park.

* * *

When The trio came to their house, they saw their manager's car parked and knew it was going to be a talk about music and recordings. They sighed as they walked in.

"We're home" They yelled.

"Welcome home" The manager replied.

The trio left their bags on the floor and went to the living room where their manager sat, waiting for them.

"How was school?" He asked as they sat down.

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fun"

"Great, now, we need to talk about something. The mayor of the city said that there will be a festival in a month and he asked if you might want to perform in it. He will pay for this of course. What do you say?"

"In a month you said? I guess it's ok, I have a few new songs that didn't come out yet so we can perform them" Lucy answered.

"Yeah, I don't have a problem" Yukino added.

"Me neither" Loki said.

"Great, ok, let's start working on it" The manager said and they all started to pick songs and everything else for the show.

* * *

After 5 hours of planning, the manager left them and Virgo called them for dinner.

"Itadakimasu!" They all said and started to dig in the food, not before they sat Virgo down so that she will eat with them too.

After eating and laughing together, each one went to his\her own room and got ready to sleep, all thinking about the fact that starting tomorrow, they all will need to rehearse for the show.

Before Lucy went to bed, she decided to watch her favorite show 'Game Of Thrones'. She first saw it when she woke up from her coma 2 years ago, and got addicted ever since.

She watched it until she fell asleep.

* * *

While all the guys went to meet up at the park, Natsu went home to think about the day.

When they first met Lucy, she was so shy and was afraid to come and talk to them first, and now she actually made the first move and came to talk to them before they did.

Did Lucy change that much? Is she not like she was back then? Ad list she isn't a diva bitch like most of the famous singers.

Natsu sighed and went to play some video games, but got bored really quick, so he decided to go watch his most favorite show ever, 'Game Of Thrones'.

He started to watch it when he got depressed over Lucy being in a coma. It was the only thing he did until he heard she woke up.

He missed dinner and didn't answer his friend's calls, and watched it until he fell asleep.

* * *

Everyone woke up the next morning and got ready for school.

As they got there, the principle, Mr. Makarov Dryer, called the seniors for a talk in the auditorium.

The entire senior grade went to the meeting, waiting for their little old man to speak.

"Alright brats, I have an announcement to make!"

* * *

**Soooooooooo... Yeah... Here it is! Sorry it took me time...**

**KM2002 - Here! Hope you liked it :)**

**FlyingDoll4 - Thanks for reviewing so much! Hope you like this chappy! :3**

**So, Hope you liked this one!**

**Till next time :D**


	12. Listen

_**Last chapter**_

_Everyone woke up the next morning and got ready for school.  
As they got there, the principle, Mr. Makarov Dryer, called the seniors for a talk in the auditorium.  
The entire senior grade went to the meeting, waiting for their little old man to speak.  
"Alright brats, I have an announcement to make!"_

* * *

_**Listen**_

The principle, Makarov, waited until all the students went quiet, fortunately it didn't take long.

"I have spoken to Magnolia's mayor, and he had asked us to help with the upcoming festival.  
The festival is for raising money for the orphanages in our city, so of course he will not pay us for it, and we will help with game stalls and a coffee shop to raise money…."

As the princi- Master kept on explaining the details of the festival, Lucy realized that her manager is taking money for a show that can help raise money for charity, basically taking money that belongs to the orphanages to himself and us.

Lucy was angry at him, how could he be so mean!? How could he take money that is needed for charity?! What an awful person!

Loki and Yukino thought the same, the trio will not perform if they get money.

"That was all, now go back to your classes" Makarov said and everyone went to where they needed to go.

The trio looked at each other as if talking in telepathy.

They agreed to speak with the manager and tell him to decline from taking money from a charity event, because they will not be paid to help a charity in their town.

They nodded and waited to go back home, after Lucy sent a text to their manager, telling him to come talk to them after they finish school.

* * *

The day went fast with Lucy mostly talking to Loki and Yukino, and to the group of five that are with her in her last period.

The trio went into the car with Virgo and left school, feeling angry with their manager.

As they came home, the manager was already waiting for them in the living room, and they went straight up to him and talked.

"We are going to ask you questions, and you will answer me truthfully" Lucy said in a stern voice. The manager just nodded.

"Did the mayor decided by himself to pay us, or did you tell him to do it?" Lucy asked/

"I told him to do it" The manager answered nonchalantly.

"Why?" Yukino asked a bit shocked.

"Because, I won't let you perform and not get money out of it" He replied again, and a tiny smirk started to creep it's way to his face.

"You do realize that the money you will get is from charity, and should belong to the orphanages, right?" Loki said, already being a lot more angry with him.

"So what?"

That answer made the trio very furious, and Lucy almost punched him in his smirking face.

"So what? SO WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!? Do you really think we will perform knowing you are going to take money from a charity?!" Lucy snapped at him, with Loki holding her hand so that she won't punch him.

"Yes, I do! I am you manager, and you will do as I say! I am not going to do what you tell me to, because it's _YOU _who belong to _ME_, got it?!" The manager replied in the most cockiest way.

"Were" Lucy plainly replied to it.

"What?" The manager asked, a bit confused.

"You _WERE_ our manager, because from this moment, you are _NOT_ our manager anymore" Lucy said and pointed at the door. "Out. Now".

The manager was shocked, he never thought that she would be able to do it, but he did push it a bit too far.

It was not like the times that he made her perform when she was really sick.

It was not like the times that he didn't let her record a song because it was 'not pop-like', when the song was about her life events.

It was not like the times that he told her she, Loki and Yukino are nothing but his puppets.

It was a time that he tried to steal money from charity, and tried to use them for it.

As he left, Lucy ran to her room and started to write a song, a song that was building up inside her all this time.

After half an hour, she went to the studio and sat on the piano and just started to play and sing her song, not noticing Loki, Yukino and Virgo being there and listening to her. **[Listen – Beyonce]**

_Listen to the song here in my heart__  
__A melody I start but can't complete__  
__Listen to the sound from deep within__  
__It's only beginning to find release_

_Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard__  
__They will not be pushed aside and turned__  
__Into your own all 'cause you won't__  
__Listen_

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads__  
__I'm not at home in my own home__  
__And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind__  
__You should have known_

_Oh, now I'm done believing you__  
__You don't know what I'm feeling__  
__I'm more than what you made of me__  
__I followed the voice you gave to me__  
__But now I've gotta find my own_

_You should have listened, there is someone here inside__  
__Someone I thought had died so long ago__  
__Oh, I'm screaming out and my dream will be heard__  
__They will not be pushed aside and worse__  
__Into your own all 'cause you won't__  
__Listen_

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads__  
__I'm not at home in my own home__  
__And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind__  
__You should have known_

Lucy's eyes started to tear up, but she held them.

_Oh, now I'm done believing you  
__You don't know what I'm feeling  
__I'm more than what you made of me  
__I followed the voice you gave to me  
__But now I've gotta find my own_

_I don't know where I belong__  
__But I'll be moving on__  
__If you don't, if you won't_

A tear fell, but Lucy felt stronger than ever.

_Listen to the song here in my heart__  
__A melody I start but I will complete_

Yukino, Loki and Vigo smiled, the song is amazing and Lucy can finally really express herself.

_Oh, now I'm done believing you__  
__You don't know what I'm feeling__  
__I'm more than what you made of me__  
__I followed the voice you think you gave to me__  
__But now I've gotta find my own, my own_

Lucy smiled, she was happy. Not scared to say what she really feels anymore.

The others smiled and left her be.

* * *

Later that evening, the trio decided to manage themselves, so no one will tell them what they can and can't do.

They went to sleep with a smile, and Lucy decided to speak to the mayor tomorrow and explain that they will perform for free. She won't go to school tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy went to speak with the mayor while Yukino and Loki went to school.

The two decided to speak to some student about Lucy's past, maybe they will find a way to help her.

* * *

**Yay! Finally updated! Sorry it took me so long tho T_T Gomen!**

**If any of you have a song that you think might be perfect for any of the charecters that are singing [Lucy, Yukino, Loki and Natsu], please tell me :)**

**So, wild childkk - Thank you xD I hoped you liked this one too :3**

**CouplesAroundMeButMe - Yep! And in the next chapter i am explaining even more about them from before her accident :) Hope you'll like it !**

**Guest - I sure will continue! As long as i have ideas! :3**

**Thank you for the review, followers and favorites! It warms my heart :)**

**Hope you liked this one!**

**Till next time :D**


	13. Xbox

**Xbox cuz i am a gamer and... Well... I thought to take my love for gaming and put it in the story... Thank you... Now go read it...**

* * *

_**Xbox**_

Lucy woke up determined, She was going to fix the stupid thing that their ex-manager did.

She wore light jeans, a light-brown tank top and brown-gold sneaker-heels. After Virgo took Yukino and Loki to school, she took Lucy to see the mayor, who got excited when she called him and cleared time just to meet her.

They met in his office, and she was a bit taken back from all the sweets and things he brought to her just to please her, and she had no idea why he did that.

"Mr. Mayor, this is really just too much, thank you but, why?" She asked shyly, and noticed that the mayor was a bit confused.

"Well, Y-you manager s-said I need t-to please y-you or else you w-won't perform…" He answered embarrassed.

Lucy was really angry at her manager, he tried to put her out as a spoiled dive to everyone.

"Mr. Mayor, I am so sorry for how he acted, but I do not need to be pleased. I came here to explain some things change them" Lucy replied smiling, making the mayor feel at ease.

"Please, call me Yajima" He said smiling at the young teen.

"Thank you Yajima-san" She said smiling back.

"What did you want to talk about sweetheart?" He asked sitting down on his chair.

"Well, my ex-manager told you to pay us for the performance for the festival, but we won't allow this. We will not take money for a show that is supposed to raise money for charity"

Lucy kept explaining that she fired her manager and that she will perform for free to help.

Yajima listened carefully and slightly smiled at her. When she finished, he replied.

"If this is what you want, I agree. Thank you very much miss Heartfillia"

"Please, call me Lucy"

"Alright, thank you, Lucy" He corrected himself and showed her out, then went back to his chair and smiled brightly.

'So beautiful like her mother and so nice like her father' He thought to himself.

* * *

Lucy was happy with herself, and went back home to work on the new show that she will now manage.

When she finished, she decided to play a game on her Xbox. She chose 'Far Cry 4' since she really liked that game, and played on an online server with the name 'khaleesi'.

* * *

At school, the senior grade got 3 free hours to work on the festival and Yukino and Loki used it to speak with Lucy's past friends.

They talked and said they will meet up by the sakura tree in the field when the first free hour starts, and so they all did.

Yukino, Loki, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Sting, Rouge, Juvia, Levy, Lisanna, Gajeel, Cana and Bacchus all sat together and talked.

"Jellal told us that before Lucy's accident, you were all her friends" Loki said.

"Yeah" They all replied.

"So there is a chance that if you become friends again, she might remember everything" Yukino said smiling slightly.

"We hope so" Erza replied smiling as well.

"How is she?" Natsu asked in a sad tone.

"She is good, she went to speak today with the mayor about the show we will perform at the festival" Yukino answered.

"You guys are going to perform?" Lisanna asked a bit excited.

"Yeah, the mayor asked us to" Loki replied smiling.

"So, what did you want to talk about exactly?" Gray asked the two.

"Well, we thought of maybe getting you closer to Lucy. We thought to maybe get also close to you so that we could invite you to our house and make sure Lucy spends time with you" Yukino answered.

"That might work" Sting said and smiled at Yukino, who blushed slightly.

They kept talking for a bit, and Erza got a call from Jellal. After she finished talking, Erza smiled at the group.

"Jellal is coming, he can help us" Erza said smiling.

"Great, that would be good for us" Levy replied.

After 15 minutes, Jellal appeared and sat down next to Erza.

"Hey" He greeted everyone.

"Hey" They all replied.

"So, Yukino and Loki know this already, but I think I should tell all of you. The house that Lucy picked to live in is our old house, and there is a chance that she is beginning to slightly remember, since she picked it up as soon as she saw it, and loves the same songs she used to love. Her doctor said that these are good signs." Jellal said smiling.

"Really?!" Yukino asked excited.

"Yeah, she might remember everything soon" He assured smiling back.

The whole group smiled, then started to talk about their past with Lucy.

The two found out how they met, the fact that Lucy and Natsu dated and the history behind the two songs she really loves.

The group found out how she became famous, how the trio met and how Lucy is now.

They all realized that she never really changed, except the fact that she isn't so shy anymore. It made Natsu happy.

"I will pray for her every night" Juvia said happily.

"I will to, to the old gods and the new" Natsu said, making everyone sigh except for Yukino and Loki.

"What did you say?" Loki asked a bit shocked.

"It's just something from a tv show he is addicted to" Rouge said looking disappointed at Natsu.

"Game of thrones?" Yukino asked looking a bit shocked as well.

"Yeah, you watch it too?" Natsu said smiling.

"N-no…" Yukino said.

Yukino and Loki decided to keep quiet about it for now.

As their 3 free hours ended and school ended as well, they all said their goodbyes and went to their homes.

* * *

After Natsu got to his house, he went to play a game he really liked, 'Far Cry 4', on an online server with the name 'TheDragon'.

On the server, there were only 4 people, and Natsu saw from a far the name 'khaleesi' running around and trying to hunt animals.

He decided to go help that player, and after a few minutes they added each other to their Xbox friends. They started talked for a bit.

_TheDragon: Hey, Nice name _

_Khaleesi: Thanks ^^_

_TheDragon: since you are khaleesi, I guess I should play with you_

_Khaleesi: Haha sure, open a server_

_TheDragon: Kay, 2 min_

_Khaleesi: Hey, do you have TS3?_

_TheDragon: Yeah, wanna speak there?_

_Khaleesi: Yeah, I have a server there, join 'Celestial', no pass_

_TheDragon: Ok, I'll be right there_

Natsu laughed and opened a server named 'GoT' which was privet and invited khaleesi to join himafter he joined the TS3 server.

_Khaleesi: Hey there_

_TheDragon: Hey_

_Khaleesi: I joined the server_

_TheDragon: cool, you wanna just do shit or legit play the game?_

_Khaleesi: I prefer fucking around_

_TheDragon: Haha nice_

_Khaleesi: You watch GoT?_

_TheDragon: Yeah and I guess you watch it too_

_Khaleesi: Yeah haha, which house are you with?_

_TheDragon: Lets both say at the same time_

_Khaleesi: Kay, on 3_

_TheDragon: 1_

_Khaleesi: 2_

_TheDragon: Targaryen_

_Khaleesi: Targaryen_

_TheDragon: Haha of course_

_Khaleesi: Yeah Hahaha_

_TheDragon: The game is ready, let's do it_

_Khaleesi:__kay, ready_

Natsu and Khaleesi played for 3 hours and laughed a lot.

Natsu then went to dinner and got ready to sleep.

He couldn't stop thinking about Khaleesi, she sounded so fammilier and her voice was so warm and nice.

'We might become best-internet-buddies' Natsu said to himself and chuckled.

He went to sleep early, and as always, with Lucy in his mind.

* * *

Lucy had so much fun talking to TheDragon and playing with him.

After dinner, she sat with Yukino and Loki to talk about the show, and then they all went to sleep.

Lucy went to sleep with TheDragon in her head.

His warm voice and his nice laugh.

She felt like she knew that voice and that laugh.

She fell asleep with a smile while remembering her game with TheDragon.

* * *

**Woohoo! Finished it :D**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Till next time :3**


	14. The Dragon's Khaleesi

**Sorry it took me time! I am finally home from the hospital, but i have a lot of stuff going on right now, but i will do my best to write and post whenever i can :) **

* * *

_**The Dragon's Khaleesi**_

On the next day, Lucy and the others woke up with smiling faces, each having their own reason.

Yukino was happy because they might be able to help Lucy remember everything.

Loke was happy because he got 28 numbers of girls yesterday (a new record).

Lucy was happy because she felt a feeling she didn't have in a long time, love.

Lucy felt in love, well, not in love, but she had a crush on TheDragon, her Xbox friend she met yesterday while playing.

Lucy had a dream that she had met him, and he was tall, fit, tanned, but she couldn't see his face. It didn't matter to her.

He was so funny and nice, and she felt like he was her best friend from long ago.

"~sigh~, Good morning~" Lucy sang with a smile on her face.

"Good morning!" Yukino replied with the same smile.

"Good morning indeed" Loke said with his playful smirk as he looked at the numbers he got.

"Good morning Hime, Angle, Big Brother" Virgo said as she served them breakfast.

And as always, there was a mini-fight between the trio and Virgo, and then Virgo joined them for breakfast.

Virgo took them to school, and then went to do some shopping, telling them to call her when they want to go home.

* * *

As the day went by, with some classes dedicated to work on the festival, Yukino made Lucy get closer to the other girls and they started to talk about girly stuff.

The guys eavesdropped on the conversation, and some girls noticed but decided to let it go.

"Do you have anyone you like?" Levy asked Yukino, who immdietly bluched in respond.

"Yep, she does" Lucy said laughing.

"Tell us!" Some girls squeaked.

"W-well, h-he is tall, and n-nice and sweet…"

"Does he go to this school?"

"Y-yeah"

"Is he in our class?"

"Ye-yes"

"Could it be s-mmhhp" Lisanna started to say but was gagged by a very red Yukino.

"D-don't say it!" Yukino pleaded.

"ammhmmphmmsmsgammphs" Lisanna replied.

"No! I don't want him to know yet!" Yukino replied a bit angrily.

"mmhmmphmmsmmphmmhmsmhmhmmhphmmphm?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, yeah, but I will do it by myself when I feel like I can handle it" Yukino replied and let Lisanna go.

"How the hell did you understand her?!" Erza asked shocked from the whole scene.

"I don't know" Yukino replied shrugging.

"Ok, so I think we all got who it is, right?" Cana asked the girls.

"Yeah" They all replied giggling.

"Ok, now Lucy, do you have a guy you like?" Cana asked her with a wink.

Natsu got a bit tense and waited for the reply, but the bell rang, meaning it was lunch time. He cursed under his breath and went to the cafeteria.

* * *

Lucy and Yukino sat with Loke, while the group sat together a bit far from the trio.

"Sting, you should totally make a move" Levy said to the now blushing tall, blonde male, names sting.

"N-no way! She is like famous! She will reject someone me" Sting said in a low voice.

"Believe me, she won't" Juvia said smiling.

"Can I ask you guys, how do you know?" Gray asked raising a brow.

"Girl talk" They all replied.

"Natsu, do you want us to work our magic on Lucy?" Lisanna asked smiling.

"Uh, sure, yeah" Natsu replied, and everyone noticed the light blush on his face.

"Dude, Hope for the best, but anticipate for the worst" Rouge told Natsu with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I know" Natsu replied.

'I just hope she doesn't like anyone, 'cuz she sure as hell doesn't like me, ad list not now' Natsu thought to himself and sighed.

* * *

As lunch was over, and they all went back to another hour of working on the festival, the girls went on to use 'girl talk' on Lucy to get her to say whether she likes someone or not, and they let the boys eavesdrop again.

"So, may we go back to our previous talk?" Lisanna asked with a smile.

"You mean the one where I need to say who I like?" Lucy asked back with a giggle.

"AH-HA! So you _do_ like someone!" Cana said with a smirk.

"I never said I didn't" Lucy replied smiling.

Natsu's heart stopped. He felt a slight pain in his chest. 'She likes someone'.

"Come on then, tell us!" Juvia said.

"Well, he is nice, sweet, caring, has a warm voice and a beautiful laugh…" Lucy explained with a dreamy voice.

"Do we know him?" All the girls asked.

Natsu tensed up, if she says they do know him, he might have a chance, but if she doesn't…

"No, I don't think so" Lucy replied.

'Fuck…' Natsu thought to himself as he felt his heart break to a million pieces. All the guys noticed it.

"I don't really know him, I met him on an online server last night while I played my favorite game" Lucy explained further.

'Wait, what?!' Natsu asked himself with wide eyes 'Could Lucy be…'

"What game did you play?" Erza asked, knowing from Natsu's expression that he wanted to know.

"Far Cry 4, why?" Lucy replied, oblivious to what is going on.

Natsu's eyes went wider 'Lucy, are you…'

"Say, what is your name in-game?" Levy asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Lucy asked a bit confused. She didn't catch on the silent talk between the girls and Natsu.

'Just answer already' Natsu thought to himself.

"S-so that I could add you" Levy replied laughing awkwardly, thank got she had an Xbox herself.

"Oh, my name is k-"

"Class, gather here for a moment please" The teacher, Mrs. Lilica, said and cut of Lucy.

"I'll tell you later" Lucy quickly said to Levy and went to the teacher.

'Shit' Natsu thought to himself and went to the teacher.

"Makarov said that we can let you go off early today, so you are dismissed" The teacher said and walked out of class.

The students cheered and quickly left.

While the trio waited for Virgo to come pick them up, the group went up to them.

"Hey Lu-chan! Can you please give me your Xbox name please?" Levy said smiling as her friends walked behind her.

Everyone, except Lucy, noticed how Natsu was tense and eager to know it.

"Oh yeah, sure, my name is Khaleesi, like in the GoF" Lucy said with a smile, and just then, Virgo came.

"Oh, well we need to go, see you tomorrow!" Lucy said and waved them goodbye as she sat in the car, having no idea what went through Natsu at that moment.

"Well?" The group asked the said pink-haired boy.

"It's her…" He replied quietly.

"What? Her?" Gray asked confused as ever.

"I played with her yesterday on that server, I talked to her and laughed with her, I'm the guy she is talking about" Natsu said quietly, as a smile formed on his face. The group smiled at him as well.

"She is my khaleesi" He added, and that is when everyone face-palmed and sighed.

* * *

**It's Natsu she has a crush on, but will she figure it out? **

**FlyingDoll4 **\- Yup, little by little they are making progress.

**CouplesAroundMeButMe **\- now Natsu knows :) and soon enough Lucy might also know, but the question is, will her memories return? [Btw... I might live her without her memories... Suggestion?]

**isabella** \- Thank you! I will keep writing every time i can :)

**Yeah, so... Hope you liked it :D**

**Till next time ;3**


	15. Truth Or Dare

_**Shit is about to get real...**_

* * *

_**Truth Or Dare**_

The week went by fast and Natsu was happy, too happy, and everyone noticed.

As the week went, the trio and the group became closer friends and hung out together every day after school, either at the park or at the bar.

On Friday, the all mat up at the bar because Yukino had idea for the weekend.

"So, what do you think?" Yukino asked smiling at everyone.

"I don't know, are you sure you won't mind?" Erza asked.

The trio looked at each other, then back at everyone else.

"Of course!" They all said grinning.

"Ok then, sleep-over at your house it is!" Levy replied clapping her hands.

"Woohoo!" They all cheered and asked Mira to bring them more drinks.

"Ok, we can meet up here at 6pm tonight and we will take you to our place, don't forget to bring sleeping bags!" Yukino said excited.

"You know, I can just take them" Jellal said.

"But then they won't get a ride in the limo" Lucy said winking.

Everyone gasped and looked super excited now.

"A limo?! Really?!" They all asked with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"Yep!" Lucy replied smiling.

"Hell yeah!" They all cheered.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said raising his fists in the air, making everyone laugh, though he only noticed Lucy's laugh.

* * *

They finished their drink and went to their homes to get ready, it was 2pm and they had 4 hours to be ready and go to the bar.

Natsu was ready in 1 hour and decided to play for a bit, hoping that Lucy might be online. And she was.

TheDragon: Khaleesi?

Khaleesi: Yeah?

TheDragon: Hey

Khaleesi: Hi :]

TheDragon: Wanna play?

Khaleesi: I don't have much time but I can play for a bit

TheDragon: Why?

Khaleesi: I have a sleep over at my place and I wanna make some cupcakes and smoothies

TheDragon: Oh cool

Khaleesi: Haha thanks xD

TheDragon: I won't bother you then…

Khaleesi: No no, I wanna play! Do you wanna move to TS3?

TheDragon: Sure

Natsu logged on her TS3 server and they started to talk.

Khaleesi: _'Hey there Dragon'_

TheDragon: _'Hello my queen'_

Khaleesi: _'I'm supposed to be your mother, you know…'_

TheDragon: _'Yeah yeah…"_

Khaleesi: _'So, what do you wanna play?'_

TheDragon: _'GTA5?'_

Khaleesi: _'Sure'_

They played for an hour and laughed while trying to infiltrate the army base and failing miserably.

Khaleesi: _'Oh, I need to go get ready'_

TheDragon: _'Oh ok, it was fun!'_

Khaleesi: _'Yeah haha, well, talk to you later'_

TheDragon: _'Haha ok, bye! Have fun!'_

Khaleesi: _'Thanks, you too!'_

And so they left, Lucy smiling like an idiot, same as Natsu.

'I wonder what she'll do when she finds out that's me' Natsu thought to himself and chuckled.

* * *

Yukino and Loke went to the bar to pick up the group.

As everyone went inside the limo, Natsu asked one thing that everyone knew he will ask.

"Where's my khaleesi?"…Ok, maybe they didn't know exactly _how_ he will ask it, but he did!

"She's finishing up some stuff for the sleep-over" Yukino answered after she recovered from her face-palm.

Natsu was a bit disappointed, mostly because he felt it was his fault she didn't finish in time.

"Guys, you need to remember that Lucy doesn't know that the house was her old house before the accident, so act as if you don't remember the place" Jellal warned.

"Ok" They all replied.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Yukino and Loke yelled as they entered the house.

"Okaeri!" Lucy replied as she was setting everything down in the living room, which was redecorated by her with the help of Virgo.

The living room had no couches, had a lot of pillows everywhere, a table with snacks and drinks, an Xbox, a DVD, Speakers for music, a karaoke machine and one Lucy with a white tank top and pink shorts with rabbit flops and a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Lucy!" They all greeted and came inside, sitting wherever they wanted.

"Did you do all of this yourself?" Juvia asked as she looked around.

"The guys helped before they left, and also Virgo helped a lot" Lucy replied as she left to the kitchen.

She came back with her smoothies and gave each one a smoothie.

"Wow, this is awesome! They taste really good Luce" Natsu said as he sucked on his smoothie.

Everyone nodded in agreement, sucking on their own smoothies non-stop.

"I'm glad you like them" Lucy replied smiling.

"Oh wow, this cupcake is amazing! Who made it?!" Gray said after taking a bite.

"I did" Lucy replied blushing.

"Gimme gimme gimme!" Natsu yelled childishly and Gray handed him one.

"Oh my god this is really good!" Natsu said as he devoured his cupcake.

Lucy blushed in response.

They ate and laughed for a bit while the music was playing.

There was a small fight between the trio and Virgo since she didn't agree to join, and they wanted her to.

Of course Virgo lost.

"Guys, it's alcohol time!" Cana said as she got her 7 bottle of booze out of her bag.

"7 bottles?" Lucy gasped, that was a bit too much.

"I brought 10 more, don't worry" Cana assured.

Needless to say, Lucy knew she was not going to remember the sleep-over, ad list not the first night.

* * *

After finishing the first 2 bottles, Cana declared the start of the game 'Truth or dare'.

"Who goes first?" Cana said as she finished the last drops of booze.

"You go" Gajeel said.

"Ok, Lisanna, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to… Lick Levy's nose!"

"What kind of a dare is that?"

"Just do it"

Lisanna sighed and licked Levy's nose, who laughed and rubbed her nose in Lisanna's shirt.

"Ok, my turn! Ummm… Sting, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take your shirt off for the rest of the game" Lisanna said and smirked after she saw Yukino's expression.

"Realy?"

"Yep"

"Fine" Sting sighed and took his shirt off, showing his muscular body and blushing a bit when he saw how Yukino looked at him.

'So well builed' Yukino thought to herself and blushed.

"Ok, so Juvia, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to do sit on Gray's lap"

"Yay!" She replied as she sat on Gray lap and hugged him.

"Juvia's turn! Gray, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Juvia dares Gray to strip to his boxers!"

"Fine" Gray quickly (too quickly) took his clothes off and stayed in his boxers.

"Juvia is so happy"

"Alright, Loke! Truth or dare?"

"Dare of course"

"I dare you to hit on Erza" Gray whispered to Loke's ear.

"W-what!? She'll kill me!"

"Do it!"

"Fuck…" Loke said as he went to Erza.

"Erza, your eyes are like the stars i-" He was interrupted when Erza's fist punched him.

"Yeah, I don't need to even do anything" Jellal sighed while he shook his head.

"I hate you Gray" Loke said as he rubbed his jaw and sat down, while everyone else laughed.

"Ok, ok… Yukino, truth or dare?"

"Uh… Truth"

"Do you like someone that sits in this room?"

"Y-yeah…" Yukino replied with a blush on her face.

Loke winked at Sting, who blushed and looked away.

"Uh, Bacchus? Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to lick Cana's ear"

"No problem"

Bacchus licked her ear and smirked, then whispered in her ear "Wait until it's just the two of us".

"Ok, Natsu, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you kiss Lucy"

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Lucy both yelled, blushing.

"You heard me"

"Dude…"

"Do it"

"But ba-"

"Do it or else" Erza said with an evil aura.

"A-Aye sir!"

Natsu looked at Lucy, who was blushing and smiled softly as he sat beside her.

"I'll just give you a quick peck on the lips, ok?" Natsu said quietly.

"N-no, i-it's ok… J-just kiss me normally"

"You sure?" Natsu asked a bit surprised, trying to hide how happy he was.

"Yeah" Lucy replied. 'I did start to like him, so why not?' She told herself.

Natsu leaned in slowly while cupping her cheek. He blushed as he saw Lucy's blush grow with each inch he got closer. He smirked and closed the distance from their lips.

Natsu felt like he was the happiest man in the world! Finally, after 2 years, he got to kiss the girl he was madly in love with, even if it was from a dare.

Lucy was feeling butterflies, she felt so good! It felt right, like he was the one for her, maybe he was? Lucy was feeling excited, until she had a vision, no, something more like a flashback

_"Thanks for today, I really had fun!" Lucy said with a huge smile on her face as she walked through the park with Natsu, holding his hand._

_"Yeah, me too" He replied with a blush on his face._

_"Luce" He said as he stoped walking and stood in front of Lucy._

_"Y-yeah?" She replied with a blush creeping up her cheeks._

_"C-can I… Kiss you?"_

_"Y-yeah"_

_Natsu leaned in slowly as he put one hand on her back and the other on her cheek. He pushed his lips softly on hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_As they pulled back, the looked at each other and smiled._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked as he looked her in the eyes._

_"I would love too" Lucy replied smiling._

Lucy's eyes open wide and she backed away blushing.

"I-I'll be right back" She said and ran to the bathroom.

"No way…" They all said.

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Yukino asked and recived a nod from everyone.

"She might have remembered something" Levy said quietly.

"I'll go talk to her" Jellal said and went to find her.

* * *

Lucy closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror.

'Was that a… a memory from my past? Or did I just imagine a date with him? No way i just imagined it... It felt too real... What the hell was that?!'

~Knock-knock-knock~ "Baby-doll, are you ok?" Jellal asked softly through the door.

"Yeah, you can come in" Lucy replied looking at the sink.

"What happened?" Jellal asked softly as he strokes her back.

"I don't know…" She trailed off.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked a bit worried.

"Yeah… Hey Jellal, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure baby-doll"

"But you have to answer honestly"

"Alright"

"Do I know those people? Did I know them from before the accident?"

* * *

**Tun-Tun-TUUUUUUUNNN!**

**Fairytail606** \- Haha yeah i know xD

**So... Shit is going to get real... Maybe? Idk...**

_**SHOUTOUT!**_

_**To ****CouplesAroundMeButMe**_ **For helping me and giving me awesome suggestions for the story! Thank you very much and i hope you like this chappy :D**

**Hope you liked this one! :3**

**Till next time ;D**


	16. I Don't Wanna Know

**Please, don't kill me... BTW... Chapter 418 of the manga... OMG THE NALU IS REAL! Ok... Please enjoy :)**

* * *

_**I don't wanna know**_

When Jellal ran after Lucy and left the group, the shock did not leave them.

They all knew that she remembered something, and that Natsu's kiss was the trigger.

Natsu was shocked, probably the most, and he didn't have any idea of what to do now or how to react when Lucy comes back.

He thought that Lucy will be happy if a memory would come back to her, but she wasn't. She was scared, confused, shocked, like she didn't want that to happen. Did she not want to remember?

No one spoke. No one knew what to say, neither to themselves nor to one another.

* * *

"Tell me" Lucy demanded. She was still in shock and couldn't look at Jellal.

"Why do you ask?" He asked in a soft voice, trying to calm her down.

"I… We… I had…" Lucy tried to speak but couldn't. How could she say that when she wasn't even sure?

Lucy took a deep breath, looked at herself in the mirror, and turned to look at Jellal.

"I guess I had too much to drink, never mind. Let's head back" She said with a smile and took Jellal's hand and tried to leave the bathroom.

"Wait, what? Baby-doll, can you explain what happened?" Jellal was not gonna let her just deny it if she did remember something.

"Nothing, I just felt really dizzy and I thought I will throw up, so I ran here" She explained with a soft smile, she was not going to believe that after what she understood, she will let herself remember anything.

_Flashback_

_Lucy was sitting in her balcony, looking at the stars. Today she went to the graves of her parents, which she didn't remember._

_'Come to think of it, because I don't remember, I don't feel the emotional pain from everything that happened to me from before the accident, and if I remember it all, I don't know if I would be ok._

_How could I live knowing that, as my doctors said, my parents died and was the only one alive from that accident?_

_How could I live knowing that for two years, people had been waiting for me, crying,, and I didn't even remember them?_

_I don't want to remember._

_I don't want to feel that pain._

_I won't let myself remember.'_

_End of flashback_

"What about the question you asked me?" Jellal asked raising a brow, wanting to hear her excuse for it.

"Well, I am drunk, and for a moment it seemed like they all knew me from a long time ago, so I thought 'what are the odds?' But now that I think of it, I don't wanna know" She replied with a hint of pain if her eyes.

"I don't want to ruin the sleep-over, so let's head back, ok?" She added with a smile.

Jellal sighed and nodded, and they made their way back to everyone else. Jellal secretly pulled his phone out and texted to Erza as fast as he could.

* * *

"Guys, Jellal said they are coming but she didn't remember anything, ad list that is what she said, so act like nothing happened" Erza quickly said and hid her phone away.

Everyone nodded and started to talk about whatever came to their minds, except for Natsu, who was now a bit sad.

"Natsu, it's ok, she will remember one day" Lisanna said quietly and smiled, Natsu nodded and smiled back.

Lucy and Jellal came to the living room with smiles plastered on their faces, and everyone notices they where fake, but didn't say a thing about it.

"So, wanna play something or do anything else?" Lucy asked as she sat down next to Natsu, who was a bit shocked but let it go. Maybe she still wanted to be close to him, maybe.

"Uh sure… Any suggestions?" Yukino said a bit awkwardly.

"Wait, can you explain what happened?" Erza asked Lucy with more demanding tone rather than an asking tone.

"Haha, I just felt dizzy, I'm ok now" Lucy replied with a smile. No one believed her, but they all decided to let it go.

"Fine" Erza replied sighing.

"Anyone has a game or something interesting to do?" Lucy asked, still smiling.

"How about using the karaoke machine? We still haven't got a chance to use it" Loke said pointing at the big karaoke machine.

"Nah, boring" Yukino replied.

"How about we just put on music and have fun?" Sting asked.

"Good idea" Lucy said smiling and went to the speakers. She plugged her phone in and pressed start.

"I have an idea" Cana said smirking as the music play.

Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"How about we play a little game? Every time the words 'Love', 'Bitch' and 'Dance' are said, we all need to take a shot!" Cana explained grinning.

Everyone agreed and so the game started. The first song that played was [Flawless - Beyonce]

They all laughed while Cana listened to the song, drinking when no one noticed. They all had fun singing with the song or making jokes about each other.

When the word 'Bitches' was heard, Cana yelled and everyone took a shot, and quickly refilled their shot glasses to be ready for the next round, which came pretty fast after the first one.

Lucy then realized she was going to be hammered.

With every 'Bitches' they took another shot. Only from that song they took 9 shots, 8 for the word 'Bitch' and one for the word 'Love'. They were going to die tonight.

The next song was a song by Lucy [True Love – Pink] and Lucy knew they will drink a lot.

Cana gave each one a bottle, so that they could refill fast, because in this song, they needed to.

They drank 25 shots from that song, and they had no idea how the hell are they still alive.

The next song was actually a new song by Lucy that she still haven't released yet, and they all promised they won't say a thing about it. [Stay The Night – Zedd ft. Heyley Williams]

She was happy that it was that song, because that song didn't have any of those words in, which meant they didn't need to drink. At that moment, Lucy didn't really care about the 'Musician' part of her, she was just a normal person among her friends.

The next song was an old song Lucy recorded but never released, and she ran and changed it the instant she heard it. She didn't want her brother to hear about how she was before he found her. She will do anything to hide that dark part that she did remember but wanted to forget.

"What the hell was that about?" Cana asked a bit shocked from Lucy's speed.

"N-nothing, I just hate that song" Lucy replied smiling awkwardly.

"Fine, next song please!" Cana said shrugging.

The next song was [Freedom – Nicki Minaj], and everyone raised a brow at Lucy.

"I love rap and hip-hop… Kill me" Lucy said as she sat down.

They all let it go and kept talking and laughing, waiting for their shot to come.

They had 5 shots from that song, and Lucy was grateful.

The next song was Lucy's song she was featuring Loke in [With Your Love – Cher Lloyd ft. Mike Posner], and they decided to just sing it together with everyone else.

They forgot that they needed to take shots, and Cana gladly reminded them.

They had 23 shots from the song, Making them drink 53 shots in total from the game and that was when Lucy put an end to the game, making only Cana and Bacchus pout in response.

* * *

Everyone were really drunk and barely moves, some already passed out the second Lucy ended the game.

And so, everyone went to sleep together in the living room, cuddling one another.

Lucy first looked at everyone and smiled, but her smile faded fast as she remembered what happened before.

She carefully left the living room and went to the kitchen to drink water.

As she finished her little bottle of water, she leaned on the table and sighed.

'I don't wanna know, I don't wanna remember, but I feel like if I stay with those people I will have to remember everything, and if I will remember…'

A tear fell from her eye, making her laugh slightly and wipe it off.

'I won't let myself remember, I don't want to feel that pain… I don't wanna know…'

Lucy went back to the living room, searching for a place for her to go sleep in.

The only open space was with Natsu, but she didn't care at that moment and just went to him and lied down next to him.

As she slowly drifted to sleep, she didn't notice Natsu's hands wrap her and she didn't hear him talking to her.

"I love you Luce, I really hope you remember everything soon"

* * *

**Sorry! I had about 10 different versions but i decided to be a bitch... Don't kill meee! I know how many of you were happy as hell when she remembered but NO WORRIES!| She (might) remember everything soon!**

**Klaravermillion** \- Here you go! Hope you liked it and i didn't ruin your expectations! :3

**Ellie-01** \- please do give ideas! Hope this is satisfing! :D

**OhannaLife** \- Thank you so so much! I hope you like this chappy too ^^

**Crushing Chaos** \- Sorry but i had to ruin it a bit! SO SO SORRY! But don't worry! Nalu is full on !

**OK... FIRST.. CHAPTER 418... OMG**

**Ok, I'm fine now... Nalu is so going to be canon from now xD**

**Umm... So.. Yeah... It's 3am here...I have no idea why am i updating now.. Hope you liked it tho ;p**

**Till next time !**


	17. Truth Be Told

**Updated! Finally! Enjoyy!**

* * *

_**Truth be told**_

Natsu was the first to wake up, and he was happy with what he saw.

Erza and Jellal curled up together, smiling in their sleep.

Gray hugging Juvia close to him, with his clothes thrown everywhere except from his boxers, thankfully.

Sting and Yukino slept next to each other, holding hands.

Cana and Bacchus both cuddling with each other with a few bottles of booze.

Loke and Lisanna snuggling together.

Levy curled into a tiny ball and Gajeel holding her close to him.

Rouge slept alone, probably because he has a girlfriend and didn't want anyone to think or say he cheated.

And what made him the happiest was Lucy, who was still in his hands, sleeping peacefully. She looked like an angle.

He was happy she didn't move away and that she actually snuggled closer during the night.

Best. Night. Ever.

Lucy woke up a few minutes after Natsu, and smiled from the sight she had, and then turned to Natsu and smiled slightly.

"Good morning" Lucy whispered.

"Good morning Luce" Natsu replied quietly.

"Can I ask you something? Just promise not to laugh…" Lucy asked blushing slightly.

"Ok, promise" He replied smiling.

"Can you tell me what happened last night? I'm not drinking this much usually and I don't remember anything from the moment we opened the second bottle Cana brought"

Natsu's only thought at that moment was 'She doesn't remember we kissed?'

"Ahh… S-sure… We ah, played truth or dare and everyone did stupid things, and then we played a drinking game, and then we all fell asleep" Natsu quickly explained and finished with an awkward smile.

"Did you have fun?" Lucy asked, now getting up.

"Yeah" Natsu replied bluntly and stood up himself.

Lucy guided Natsu to a bathroom and left to also get ready.

After about 10 minutes, they met again in the living room, and started to wake everyone up.

"I'm gonna go help Virgo with breakfast, can you handle all of them by yourself?" Lucy asked as she woke up Loke.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine" Natsu replied as he slapped Gray.

Lucy laughed and left to the kitchen, and Natsu quickly woke up everyone.

As everyone woke up and could understand what Natsu said, they sat up and waited for him to speak.

"Guys, Lucy doesn't remember anything from last night" Natsu said with a sigh.

"And you know because…" Bacchus said raising a brow.

"When we woke up she asked me to tell her what happened, and said she drank too much and doesn't remember anything from the moment we started to drink the second bottle" Natsu explained.

"So she doesn't remember the kiss" Levy said sadly.

"Or the games" Gray added.

"Basically, she doesn't remember anything fun from last night" Cana finished.

"Shit" Jellal whispered, and everyone knew why.

They all knew that Lucy might have remembered something, and that it could have helped her start remembering more.

They all jumped as they heard Lucy yell at them to get ready, and so they all got up and went to freshen up.

* * *

It didn't take long until they were all back in the living room after breakfast, talking about what should they do today.

"I say, why not go for a swim? It's a nice day for a pool party" Yukino suggested, and everyone agreed.

"Yes! Ok, everyone, go get ready! Go to the back yard when you're done! I'm gonna go get the pool ready" Lucy said excited as she ran with Virgo to the pool.

"Get the pool ready?" Gajeel asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, music, a bar, snacks, pool toys… Just fun stuff we have for pool parties" Loke replied shrugging.

"You got pool party stuff?" Natsu asked.

"Nah, we just had them for some reason when we got here on our first day and didn't use them" Loke answered.

With that been told, they all went to change and then went to the pool, where Lucy was just finishing up.

The pool was now colorful with beach-balls, TPU inflatable pool toys, a floating beer-holder, a bar where Virgo was already making cocktails, and a smiling Lucy wearing a pink bikini and a gold belly ring throwing the beach-balls into their pool.

'I didn't know she had a belly ring' was what everyone, except for Loke and Yukino, thought to themselves.

"Me and Lucy went to get belly-rings together last year" Yukino said as if she read their minds.

No one replied as they kept watching everything around them.

The music was playing, Everything was colorful, and no one noticed Lucy creeping behind Natsu until she pushed him into the pool.

"What the hell?! Who did that?!" Natsu yelled but he got his answer as soon as he saw Lucy laughing her ass off.

Natsu smirked to himself and quickly got out on the pool, wrapped his hands around Lucy's waist and jumped into the pool with her, screaming "GERMAN SUPLEX".

Everyone laughed their asses off.

Everyone started to either go drink (Bacchus and Cana) or jumped into the pool.

It was a fun day, and since it was a Saturday, they partied 'till the evening knowing they can stay up they all dried up and ate dinner, Lucy, Yukino and Loke drove with everyone in the Limo, placing each one in their home.

After the trio went back to their home, they said goodnight and went to their rooms.**  
**

* * *

It was 9pm, and Lucy was in her balcony, watching the stars, thinking about the last two days.

'I knew that it was better to say that I didn't remember. Today was a lot of fun when everyone thought I didn't remember last night, and it should stay that way.

I know that what I saw was a memory, and I guess I was dating Natsu back then… That is probably why I like him now.

I can't tell them I remember something, not yet ad list.

Truth be told, I don't even know If I want to really remember anything.

My life is so easy now, not knowing what I had before doesn't bother me.

But, if the kiss with Natsu triggered something, then I cannot let myself fall for him, I cannot be with him'

Lucy sighed and went inside, plupped on her bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

'I know you remember yesterday Luce, I just hope you won't keep telling yourself that it's a lie for long' Natsu thought to himself as he was in is bed, looking to his window.

'Truth be told, I can see in your eyes that you do want to remember everything.

And I know my kiss triggered it, and I will use that to make you remember.

I will get closer to you, just like I did back then. I will make you fall for me all over again.'

With that thought on his mind, Natsu fell asleep.

* * *

**HEYO!**

**Sorry it took me long to update... I had familly stuff...**

**Nekokittygirl** \- I updated! Hope you liked it :D

**Crushing Chaos** \- Well, Lucy is a famous singer, and she did have a boyfriend once [On her show she sang a song about him]... So she knows it was not her first kiss... :3

**Klaravermillion**\- Thank you! Hope you like this chappy too :P

**So... As always.. Hope you liked this one!**

**Till next time C:**


	18. Zodiac Help

**A bit long, and of course i had to add the zodiacs somehow... Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Zodiac Help**_

Monday, 7am, Lucy woke up with a smile on her face. "Thank god Master let up take a day of school to practice for the show" She told herself as she stretched.

Lucy got up, took a quick shower, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Hime" Virgo said as she gave Lucy her breakfast.

"Good morning Virgo! Did the others wake up already?"

"They woke up 5 minutes ago Hime, punishment for not calling them on time?"

"W-what? No! It's ok! We have a day off school today, no need to punish you… EVER" Lucy said sweat dropping.

As Lucy finished her breakfast, Loke and Yukino came into the dining room and sat down for breakfast.

"Good morning" Lucy said smiling.

"Good morning" Yukino replied smiling as well.

"Morning" Loke said with a tired voice and took a sip of coffee.

"Yuki, when do you guys wanna start rehearsing?" Lucy asked as she got up to put her plate in the sink.

"I'm ok to start right after breakfast" She replied and quickly started to eat.

"Loke?" Lucy asked the not-so-morning-type boy sitting in front of her.

"Whatever…" He replied taking another sip of his coffee.

'He can't start a day without coffee huh?' Lucy thought to herself and sighed.

* * *

"Ok, so this will be the rehearsal room?" Lucy asked Virgo as they went to a huge 'dance' studio room.

"Yes Hime" Virgo replied.

"Great!" Lucy and Yukino both cheered and high-fived.

"It is pretty awesome" Loke said smiling (After 3 cups of coffee).

"Let's start, shall we?" Lucy said.

They all nodded and Virgo went to the speakers. She was going to operate the music and help, so that it will be easier on the three.

"We said no sad songs, right?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah, that's why we need to practice the dance moving and all that" Lucy said with a sigh.

"Damn, this is going to be hard" Lucy said quietly to herself.

"Hime, I called your choreographer and some other people that may help, they are going to be here in 5 minutes. I will go greet them" Virgo said and left quickly.

"Wait, what?" Lucy asked. She was in thought of how to make this all work that she didn't listen to her.

After about 5 minutes, Virgo came back with their well-known choreographer, Mr. Cancer (Also am awesome hair-stylist), and a bunch of dancers on his tail.

"Are we ready to work, Ebi?" Cancer asked as he bowed down to the three.

"E-Ebi? um, yeah we're ready" Lucy replied with an awkward smile.

The three remembered him and they all knew how weird he was, but it was hard to act as if it's normal when they barely see him. Maybe they will get use to eat now, since they are going to work a lot with him.

"Alright, let's see what we are going to work with, Ebi"

* * *

Practice was over after 6 hours, in which they all had the basics for every song they were going to perform.

Also, Mr. Cancer asked to be our hair stylist for the show, and he didn't let them say 'no'.

They all sat in the dining room, eating lunch, feeling powerless from the 10 hour practice session.

"We still need to practice on singing the new songs" Lucy said sighing.

Both Yukino and Loke sighed in defeat.

"Recording studio in an hour" Lucy said taking charge, but sighed in defeat as well.

"Hime, I called a music producer that could help you with the songs" Virgo said, and on cue, the front door bell rung.

Virgo went to open it, and brought the person to the dining room to meet with the trio.

"We are! Are you ready!?" The man, whose hair is half white and half red, yelled raising his fists in the air.

He looked too eager to start.

"Hi, I'm Lucy and these are Loke and Yukino" Lucy said and pointed at her friends.

"And you are…?" She added.

"The name's Scorpio" He said with a wink.

"Aren't you the guy who dates the scary celeb trainer?" Loke asked raising a brow.

"Yup! We are!" He replied smirking.

"Uh… Ok, make yourself at home. Rehearsal will be in an hour" Lucy said smiling.

"We are! We'll meet in the recording studio in an hour" Scorpio replied smiling and Virgo took him for a tour around the house.

* * *

As the trio and Scorpio worked on vocals, Virgo said there is someone at the door and went to let them in.

A few minutes later, Jellal came in and sat down on the sofa, waving at the trio.

They all practiced and had fun, Jellal brought the trio notes and homework they missed today from school.

After 3 hours of vocal practice, they finished and had a little chat in the living room.

"So, you have the basics, and you all sound good! I'll come every Saturday and Wednesday to work more" Scorpio said as he wrote something in his notebook.

"Sure, thanks a lot" Lucy said smiling.

"You guys going to school tomorrow?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah, Master gave us this day to get all the basic stuff for the show ready" Yukino replied and took a sip of her juice box.

"Ok, so just so you'd know, tomorrow is a full day on getting the festival ready. Your class has been chosen to work on the stage for your performance, you can talk with them on how you need it to be" Jellal said as he read the sms Erza wrote to him.

"Awesome!" The trio cheered.

"And Master brought a professional stage manager that will help your class, he's name is Capricorn or something like that" Jellal added reading the next sms from Erza.

"Is it just me, or does every professional person we get has a Zodiac name?" Lucy said raising a brow.

"Yeah, weird… And we have Virgo who brought two of them to us" Yukino added.

"Ha, and I have a Zodiac middle name" Loke said laughing.

"What?" Both Lucy and Yukino asked.

"Yeah, my middle name is Leo, which is the king of the 12 Zodiacs. My dad is crazy about the Zodiacs" Loke said grinning.

"So, we have the king of the Zodiac-Lion, Virgo the maiden, the great Crab is probably Cancer, Scorpio the Scorpion, and now Capricorn the Goat. 5 down, 7 to go" Lucy said laughing.

"It's faith, I mean the three of us love the stars, and we got help from people named after the astronomical constellations" Yukino said smiling at her two friends.

"Haha yeah, the stars keep us safe and guide our way, huh?" Lucy said quietly, and a moment after she said it, she suddenly had a 'vision'

_' 'Mommy, can I please sleep with the lights on?" A small young girl with blond hair asked her mother._

_The mother looked just like Lucy, only a bit older._

_'Lucy, you're a big girl now. Are you still afraid of the dark?' The woman asked as she stroke the girl's hair._

_'N-No, I j-just.. U-uh..' The little girl tried to think of a good reason to leave the lights on, but her mother just laughed slightly._

_'Sweetheart, if you're afraid, then just look out the window. The stars will always keep you safe and guide your way when you are afraid' the mother said and kissed the girl's forehead._

_'O-okay mommy' The girl said smiling slightly._

_The mother smiled back and left the room, and the little girl looked out of the window and smiled before she fell asleep.'_

"I-I'll be right back" Lucy said and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

"What was that?" Yukino asked.

"The sentence she said, about the stars… That was what our mother used to say to us" Jellal said and realized that Lucy had remembered something.

"What?!" Loke and Yukino asked shocked.

They were both happy she remembered and wanted to go to her, but Jellal stopped them and shook his head.

"Let her be, I think she is afraid when this happened to her" Jellal said and sat back down.

* * *

'Not again, not again, not again' Lucy chanted in her head.

'Was that me? Was that my… my m-mom?' She thought to herself and looked in the mirror.

"S-she looked like me…' She thought as she examined her own face and remembered the face of the woman.

'It was her' She thought, and a single tear dropped from her eye.

Lucy laughed and wiped it away.

'No, I won't cry' She told herself and went back to the living room.

* * *

Scorpio has already left, and so did Jellal.

After what happened, Jellal decided it will be better to leave her alone for a while, and he was right.

Lucy went to her room to relax for a bit.

* * *

Dinner was served really late due to everything that happened today, but that didn't bother the trio not Virgo.

As Loke and Yukino finished eating, they both left to get ready for bed.

Lucy was still in the dining room with Virgo.

"Hime, I have found some more people that can help you for the show" Virgo said and sat down near Lucy.

"Who?" Lucy asked smiling.

"The twins, Gemi and Mini, will be helping with the lights and decorations for the show with your class. Miss Aquarius will be training you and the dancers twice a week with Cancer. The designer, Miss Aries, will help with the clothing. Miss Libra will help with the stage sittings. Mr. Pisces will help the whole festival with food. Mr. Sagittarius will help with the band that will be playing with you. Mr. Taurus and his crew will help your class build the stage with professional equipments" Virgo explained monotone as she read from her Notebook.

"So, I guess we have our 12 Zodiacs by our side" Lucy said and sighed with a smile.

"The stars do take care of us, huh mommy?" Lucy whispered to herself.

Lucy sighed again and finished her meal quickly. She said her goodnights to everyone and got ready to sleep.

'I'm gonna remember whether I want to or not, huh?' Lucy thought to herself before she went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the 'Zodiacs' (this is how the trio called them), came to their school and helped get the basic things started.

The class was happy that they got the help, and they all thanks the trio for it.

Lucy simply replied by saying that it's nothing and kept helping with explaining what they need.

* * *

"She remembered" Jellal said to the group, which was all the friends except for the trio.

"Are you sure?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah, she remembered right after she said the sentence our mother always told us" Jellal explained.

"So, bits of her memory are starting to come up" Levy said smiling.

"She is finally starting to remember" Cana said smiling softly.

"And it's all thanks to Natsu" Sting said and grinned at Natsu.

"Why me?" Natsu asked confused.

"Duh, she started remembering after you two kissed!" Lisanna said smiling widely.

Natsu smiled slightly back, happy that Lucy is starting to remember.

"She will be back" Gray said, mostly to Natsu.

"She will come back to you" He added and smiled at his best friend.

Natsu smiled back. "Yeah"

* * *

**So!... Yeah.. That happened... :3**

Klaravermillion - I already talked to you in privet so... ;) Hope you liked this one!

Fairytail606 - HERE! UPDATED! NO KILL ME PLS!

**Yay! Episode 20 will be something special :D**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Till next time ;P**


	19. AN! No update

**Heyo guys!**

Sorry but this is not an update, don't read if you don't care xD

So, i'm really busy lately [i'm 19 if you didn't know.. I have shit to do :\\] and i just can't find time to really work on my stories..

I am NOT going to stop completly! Just gonna have to take a break...

I am writing them when i can but because of everything i have to do, i got authors-block, so it's hard as hell T_T

I am so so sorry for my followers who are waiting for an update.. I will try to give you guys a knew chapter as soon as i can!

I'm gonna say now.. The next few chapters will probobly be shit.. So be nice...

Hope i get to update soon...

Till next time! [Soon hopefully]


	20. Kareoke night

**Heyo :) Finaly got to finish a chapter... I know it's kinda crappy, but it legit took me a week to write becouse i barely had time... So sorry in advance..**

* * *

**Kareoke night**

As the weeks went by, the trio and the group became really good friends, especially since Yukino and Sting started dating.

Natsu tried to get some alone time with Lucy, but couldn't since she always had rehearsals and she never let herself be alone with him.

He asked the group to not help him, he wanted to make her fall for him like he did the first time.

He always helped her when he could, he always stayed by her side, and he always grinning the way she used to love.

And she still loved it.

Lucy won't admit it, but she did start to slowly fall for him.

At first, she didn't let him help or didn't talk to him specifically, but as time passed, she opened up to him bit by bit every day.

It scared her a bit.

But, she is a sucker for his grin.

"We should go there tomorrow!" Yukino cheered to the group.

It was Thursday, 5PM. They were all in the pub, talking about what to do this weekend.

"I don't know… We need to rehearse and all that" Lucy replied sighing.

"I talked to the Zodiacs, and they all agreed on giving us a day off to chill and have fun" Loke said smiling.

"Even Aquarius?!" Lucy exclaimed with wide, shocked eyes.

"Yes" Loke simply replied.

"Come on Lu-chan, it's gonna be fun! And you need to take a break" Levy said smiling widely at her blond friend.

"Alright, fine" Lucy sighed in defeat, but everyone noticed the smile she tried to hide.

"Yay! Magnolia's amusement park!" All the girls cheered and Lucy laughed at them.

"You know, we can rent the amusement park so that it will be open just for us" Lucy said with a smirk, making everyone cheer.

"I'm gonna go make a call" Lucy said winking and left to talk on her phone.

"She is awesome" Gray said laughing.

"Yeah, just like when we were younger" Rouge added nodding with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Yukino asked.

"She was always wealthy, and she always paid for things like that so that all her friends will have fun" Lisanna explained.

"She never really changed huh" Loke said smiling slightly as he looked over to Lucy.

"I guess so" Natsu replied doing the same.

"Hey dude, is your game-play working out?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Not really" He replied still looking at Lucy.

"Her last boyfriend really hurt her, ever since then she never really opened up to other boys that tried to date her" Yukino said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, she wrote a song about him too" Loke added.

"What song?" Natsu asked, now looking at Loke.

"Remember the sad song she sang on our last show?" Loke asked him.

"Not really" Natsu replied.

"Well, you'll need to hear it to understand… Ok, I know she won't just sing it, but I have an idea" Yukino said.

"Let's all go to our place" She added. Everyone nodded.

A few moments later, Lucy came back smiling.

"I got the amusement park just for us" She said smiling.

Everyone cheered.

"Hey Lucy, mind if we all go to our place for a bit?" Loke asked after they all calmed down.

"Not at all, wanna go now?" She replied.

"Sure" he said and they paid for their drinks and left.

* * *

After they all got to the trio's house, and Lucy informed Virgo about all of them coming, they went to eat dinner and then went to relax in the living room (Which Virgo rearranged so it will be like it was at the sleepover).

"I want to try out the karaoke machine" Yukino said after some time.

"Really?" Lucy asked raising a brow. She knew Yukino didn't really like karaoke.

"Yeah, come on, let's plug it in" Yukino replied smiling as she got up and went to set it up.

After they quickly set it up, everyone waited. All of them, except Lucy, knew that Yukino wants to try to make Lucy sing her song.

"So, who goes first?" Yukino asked smiling at everyone.

"I'll go" Gajeel said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, but didn't say a thing.

As Gajeel finished singing horribly, and everyone sighed in relief, Yukino decided make a rule.

"Since the three of us are professional musicians, how about you guys pick which songs we will do?" Yukino asked the group.

They didn't notice her talking to Lisanna and asking her to pick Lucy a specific song, but they still agreed.

"Ok, me first" Yukino said smiling.

"How about 'Clarity'?" Erza asked after she looked at the song list.

"My song?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah" Erza replied reading who is the artist of that song.

"No problem! I know it pretty well" Yukino replied and took the mic.

The music started and Yukino started singing.

_High dive into frozen waves  
where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain i  
it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash,  
'Cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass a  
and I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are, the piece of me,  
I wish, I didn't need  
Chasing, relentlessly,  
Still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love, is tragedy,  
Why are you my remedy?  
If our love's, insanity,  
Why are you my clarity?_

The girls started to dance a bit with the music, and Yukino asked Lucy to sing with her some of the parts. She gladly agreed.

_If our love, is tragedy,  
Why are you my remedy?  
If our love's, insanity,  
Why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade, a  
and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes you  
us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave,  
'Cause we both know what we'd choose  
If you pull, then I'll push too deep a  
and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are, the piece of me,  
I wish, I didn't need  
Chasing, relentlessly,  
Still fight and I Don't know why_

Lucy joined Yukino in this part, laughing as the others joined also and danced with the music.

_If our love is tragedy,  
why are you my remedy?  
If our love's, insanity,  
Why are you my clarity?_

As the beat prepared for a drop, everyone prepared to sing loud and clear the next part.

_Why are you my clarity?  
(Clarity-Clarity-Clarity)  
(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)_

_Why are you my remedy?  
(Remedy-Remedy-Remedy)  
(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)_

_Why are you my clarity?  
(Clarity-Clarity-Clarity)  
(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)_

_Why are you my remedy?  
(Remedy-Remedy-Remedy)  
(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)_

_If our love, is tragedy  
(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)  
why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's, insanity  
(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)  
Why are you my clarity?_

Everyone cheered as the song ended, and Cana asked to go next, **[C'mon let me ride by Skylar Grey and Eminem]**

As the song began, the girls laughed and Cana told Bacchus to sing along with her.

Cana overdid the 'sexy' in it, but it was just too funny so no one stopped her.

_And the wheels go round, and round, and round_

Cana sang to Bacchus with a smirk

_If you got a sweet tooth,  
you can taste my watermelons  
if a swing set bores you  
I can show you all my talent  
I can wear a tan like other bitches can  
You can have all this, boy!  
And there's only one thing that I want from you_

_C'mon, let me ride your bicycle  
It's so fantastical on your bicycle  
We can get a little more physical  
Baby, after all, it's only natural  
I feel it coming, coming, coming, oh  
Feel it running, running, running, oh, oh  
C'mon, let me ride your bicycle  
It's so fantastical on your bicycle_

Bacchus laughed and sang the next small part.

_You want to ride my bicycle  
you want to ride my bike (ha ha)_

Cana laughed and began to sing the next part.

_If the world starts freezing, I can make it hot and humid  
If you get a bee-sting, I can suck out all the poison  
I can make you last like all the bitches can't  
Have I made it clear, boy?  
There's only one thing that I want from you, hey!_

The girls all joined on this part, laughing as the guys were shocked.

_C'mon, let me ride your bicycle  
It's so fantastical on your bicycle  
We can get a little more physical  
Baby, after all, it's only natural  
I feel it coming, coming, coming, oh  
Feel it running, running, running, oh  
C'mon, let me ride your bicycle  
It's so fantastical, on your bicycle_

Cana pointed at Bacchus for this part.

_I'm only fucking with you  
Fuck you for thinking it's true  
I'm not like the sluts in this town  
They make me blah in my mouth  
I wanna ride on your bike  
'Cause you're the boy that I like  
It's like I'm a sell out for you  
But your bike's so shiny and new (shiny and new)_

Bacchus smirked before he began the rap part.

_She's distracted by my reflectors, man, I can tell the chick's attracted  
My wheels spoke to her, my Swinn is a chick magnet  
Bagging up chicks like a bag of chips  
With a bag of prophylactics as big as Mick Jagger lips  
Shagging's something I'm a pro at, but I ain't practicing shit  
Allen Iverson has safe sex, condoms are for practice, man, I skip practice  
Flip backwards while I flip this bike on its banana seat  
My fantasy's to have you land where the kick stand is  
Got this bitch gagging, they call me the broad killer  
I'm the cousin of Godzilla  
'Cause I spit fire and my dick is draggin'  
Zig-zaggin' up the avenue, pulling these chicks in my antagonist wagon, screamin'_

As everyone laugh and the girls all sing with Cana, no one noticed the alcohol that somehow (Cana and Bacchus) suddenly appeared, but they decided to drink a bit just for the fun.

_C'mon, let me ride your bicycle  
It's so fantastical on your bicycle  
We can get a little more physical  
Baby, after all, it's only natural  
I feel it coming, coming, coming, oh  
Feel it running, running, running, oh  
C'mon, let me ride your bicycle  
It's so fantastical on your bicycle_

_You want to ride my bicycle  
you want to ride my bike (ha ha)  
you want to ride my bicycle  
you want to ride my bike (ha ha)_

As the song ended, everyone laughed hard at Cana and Bacchus's performance, and began to slightly drink.

"Lucy, Yukino, I want to sing a song you both did with that Kagura girl with you" Lisanna said after she stopped laughing.

"The 'bang-bang' one?" Lucy asked.

"Yes!" Lisanna replied smiling brightly.

Lucy and Yukino laughed and agreed.

Lisanna smiled and went to pick the song, as the other girls took the mics.

"Girls, do you know the song?" Yukino asked as she sat down.

"Yeah" The girls agreed.

"Great! Sing with us" Lucy said smiling.

The girls all agreed, and they didn't notice the guys moving and getting ready for the little show.

Lisanna started to sing as she winked to the girls.

_[Lisanna]  
She got a body like an hourglass,  
But I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac,  
But I can send you into overdrive (oh)_

_[Yukino]_  
_(Stop and wait, wait for that,_  
_Stop, hold up, swing your bat)_

_[Lisanna and Yukino]_  
_See anybody could be bad to you,_  
_You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

The girls danced sexy as they sang together, not noticing the guys looking at them.

_[All the girls]  
Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang, bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)  
Bang, bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

Yukino smiled as she sang, having a really good time.

_[Yukino]_  
_She might've let you hold her hand in school,_  
_But Imma show you how to graduate_  
_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk,_  
_Just come and show me what your momma gave (Oooh yeah)_

_(Your love gotta be baby, love but don't say a thing)_  
_See anybody could be good to you,_  
_You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

The girls began to dance again as they sang. The guys felt like their in heaven. "Isn't Lucy suppose to rap here?" Gray asked. "Yeah, but there's no way she will be able to rap so fast" Gajeel replied. Loke just laughed and didn't say a thing.  
_  
[All the girls]  
Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang, bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)  
Bang, bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

Just before she starts, Lucy says "I can't believe I'm gonna rap now" A bit too loud, making everyone laugh. She took a deep breath and began.

_[Lucy]_  
_It's Myx Moscato_  
_It's frizz in a bottle_  
_It's Lucy full throttle_  
_It's oh, oh_  
_Swimming in the grotto_  
_We winning in the lotto_  
_We dipping in the pot of blue foam_  
_Kitten so good_  
_It's dripping on wood_  
_Get a ride in the engine that could_  
_Go, Batman robbin' it_  
_Bang, bang, cockin' it_  
_Queen Lucy dominant, prominent_  
_It's me, Lissie, and Yuki_  
_If they test me they sorry_  
_Riders look like a Harley_  
_Then pull off in this Ferrari_  
_If he hanging we banging_  
_Phone ranging, he slanging_  
_It ain't karaoke night_  
_But get the mic 'cause he singing_

As Lucy sang, the guys were all shocked. They thought she couldn't really rap like that in real life. Loke just kept laughing at them.

_[Lucy with the girls in the back]_  
_B to the A to the N to the G to the uh_  
_B to the A to the N to the G to the hey_

All the girls stopped moving as Lisanna sang the next part

_[Lisanna]_  
_See anybody could be good to you,_  
_You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)_

They all began to dance again with the music.

_[All the girls]_  
_Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)_  
_Bang, bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_  
_Bang, bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_  
_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

_Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)_  
_Bang,, bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_  
_Bang, bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_  
_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

Lucy moved her hips with the sing **[Like Nicki does in the Video]**_._

_[Lucy]_  
_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang..._

_At this part, Natsu felt his pants go a bit tight._

_[All the girls]_  
_Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)_  
_Bang, bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_  
_Bang, bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_  
_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

As the song ended, and the guys came back from their shock state, they all laughed.

"How about a nice, slow song now?" Levy asked after they all calm down.

"Sure" They all agree.

"I wanna hear Lucy sing a slow song" Erza said smiling.

"Alright, pick one" Lucy replied.

"No matter which one?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, I'll sing whatever you pick, promise" Lucy said smiling.

Lisanna smiled back and went to pick the song.

As she looked for the song, Yukino gave her a slight nod. Lisanna nodded back.

"Ok, I want you to sing… This"

* * *

**I am really sorry guys :\ i don't have time to write, and when i do, i get writers-block... And i REALLY wanted to just give you a new chapter so... Be gentle...**

**Guest** \- Updated! Hope its ok :)

**Klaravermillion** \- Thank you so much! :D

**CouplesAroundMeButMe** \- OMG THANK YOU! LOVE YOU TOO!

**FlyingDoll4** \- I know it happens all the timr but it sucks T_T

**puppyface700** \- Here! Ans sorry for making another cliff hanger here :3

**Fairytail606** \- Don't cry! Here! I updated! :P

**Well, Hope you all liked it xD**

**Till next time !**


	21. A Warrior

**Ok, so.. Expleation for why it took me a month to update in the end for those who want to know.. Here's chapter 19 tho ;)**

* * *

**A Warrior**

"This?" Lucy asked as she saw the song name.

"Yeah, would you mind singing it?" Lisanna asked, knowing that this song is about someone from her past.

"No, I'll sing it, no problem" Lucy said and laughed awkwardly.

Lisanna smiled slightly and played the song. **[Warrior – Demi Lovato]**

As the piano played, everyone noticed the pained look that Lucy tried to hide.

Lucy closed her eyes and began to sing.

_This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised_

Everyone looked at her and heard the pain in her voice. The guy she is singing about really did hurt her.

_Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again_

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at the ground, she didn't want to look at anyone.

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know_

Lucy closed her eyes again to try to stop the tears from falling, and it didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

_'Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I'm not broken or bruised_

_'Cause now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me_

Lucy opened her eyes, looking at nothing, her eyes filled with pain and anger and looked like tears are going to fall at any moment.

_There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
'Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

One tear escaped her eye, but Lucy wiped it fast enough so no one would notice, but Natsu did notice.

_Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again_

_No oh yeah yeah_

_You can never hurt me again_

As Lucy finished, it was dead silent.

No one spoke, it looked like they didn't even breath.

After a while, Lisanna broke the silence.

"What is that song about?" Lisanna asked with a quiet voice.

"About something that happened to me when I first started singing" Lucy simply said.

Everyone got the hint. Lucy didn't want to talk about it, not yet ad list.

"Ok, how about we get one of the boys to sing?" Lucy said as she wore a fake smile.

"Sure" Most replied.

"But who?" Levy asked.

"Who can sing?" Yukino asked.

"Me" Loki answered with a smirk.

"Except you" Lucy face-palmed.

"Actually, Flame head is a pretty good singer" Gray said and pointed at Natsu.

"Would you sing?" Levy asked him.

"Sure, pick me a song" Natsu replied smiling.

"This one!" Lisanna said and showed Natsu the name of the song.

"really?" Natsu asked as he read the name of the song.

"Yes" Lisanna said smiling.

"Ok" Natsu shrugged.

Lisanna picked the song, and the music started, and so did Natsu. [Fairy Tail ending 15 - Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to – Breathe]

Natsu closed his eyes and started to sing

_Hajimari wa tanjun de__  
__Tomodachi to omotte ita__  
__Kare ga iru kimi no koto__  
__Suki ni naru nante masaka ne_

He opened his eyes and looked at the ground, he knew that if he would look up he would look at her, and he didn't want that, not yet.

_Boku datte daiji na hito ga ita__  
__Kimi ni mo nando ka hanashita kedo__  
__Demo kono koro wa wo tagai mukuchi ni natteru_

Natsu couldn't help it, he lifted his head and looked dead into Lucy's eyes. They both knew he sang to her.

_Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ochiba wo fumishime narasu oto__  
__Tonari de boku to kiite ta no wa kimi datta ne__  
__Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to__  
__Hitotsu no kasa no naka minna wa ire nai soredemo..._

_Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne suki da to wakatteru ne kimi mo__  
__Ichiban boku no koto wo mite kite kureta kara__  
__Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo__  
__Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind_

Natsu smiled slightly to Lucy, who blushed and looked away.

_Au tabi ni mune ga itai__  
__Riyuu nara wakatte iru__  
__Kore ijou awanai to__  
__Mamoreru hazunai yakusoku_

Natsu kep looking at Lucy, who was now looking back.

_Hoka no dare ni mo hanase nai koto__  
__Naze da ka subete hanase chau n da__  
__Kimi no mae de wa ichiban jiyuu de irareru_

Natsu smiled when he saw Lucy smiling to him.

_Maichiru sakura no hanabira mo oritsumu fuyu wo tsugeru yuki mo__  
__Tonari de boku to mite ita no wa kimi datta ne__  
__Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to__  
__Futatsu no isu naraba minna wa suwarenai soredemo..._

Natsu pointed at Lucy. They both felt like it was only the two of them in the world.

_Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne suki da to wakatteru ne kimi mo__  
__Ichiban boku no soba ni itsuzukete kureta yo__  
__Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo__  
__Minna ga motto shiawase de are inoru yo my mind_

The two kept looking at each other as Natsu sang to her. None of them noticed the others cooing them.

_Tabun bokura wa deau TAIMINGU__  
__Sukoshi machigatte shimatta dake__  
__Dakedo soredemo futari deaeta__  
__Ima koso jibun ni sunao ni naru toki da ne_

Natsu smiled warmly at Lucy, who blushed again, but smiled back.

_Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ochiba wo fumishimenarasu oto__  
__Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne__  
__Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to__  
__Hitotsu no kasa no naka minna wa irenai soredemo..._

_Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne suki da to wakatteru ne kimi mo__  
__Ichiban boku no koto wo mite kite kureta kara__  
__Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo__  
__Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind..._

_You're on my mind_

"You two are just so cute!" Levy cheered as the song ended but the two kept smiling at each other.

Lucy jumped at that and blushed harder, making Natsu smirk and all the girls giggle.

"Well, I think it's time to end this night, no?" Yukino said as she noticed how late it was.

They all nodded and started to get ready to leave.

"Don't forget," Lucy said as they all were outside near the Limo, making them all turn around.

"Tomorrow, we are going to the amusement park! Be ready by 10:30am" Lucy said winking.

Everyone cheered and nodded in approval.

And so they all separated, with Lucy feeling herself falling hard for Natsu, and Natsu feeling like he will soon get his love back.

* * *

**YOU ALL THOUGHT LUCY WILL HAVE ANOTHER MEMORY COMING BACK DIDNT YOU!? Well, It will happen, but not now.. ;)**

**Hello everyone! So, i haven't update because i had to go to the army, and apparently, last time when i was home a month ago, the site decide to dick with me and NOT update "**

**And i only got back now and noticed now so here's the chapter that was suppose to be uploaded a month ago but didn't.. I still didn't get to resume my writing since i barely have time AND writers block, but i will update! Just, it's gonna take me more time to do so.. Sorry :\**

**The song that Natsu sanf is the song from Fairy Tail ending 15.. Im in love with that song.. You should see the translation :)**

Guest \- **Here! Updated :D Hope you like this chapter as well :)**

Ellie-016 \- **What if i DID READ YOUR MIND?! :O! No... Sadly i can't.. But still, Im happy you liked it :P**

CouplesAroundMeButMe \- **OMG THANK YOU!**

Klaravermillion \- **Already answered but i will answer again... 1) song are from youtube xD they are just soings i like.. 2) From other storied or my friends and sometimes my own life... 3) YES! More storied are on their way, but i have army so not yet :\\.. 4) Look at my profile for info about that :D**

**OK, So that's it... For about another month probobly... Sorry :\**

**Till next time ^^**


	22. Announcement

As you may or may not know, I am a soldier now and I am barely home. And when I am home, I don't have any ideas for my stories… So… For the time being (and please forgive me for this) I will not continue to update "The memory" and "A Place Where I Belong".

**BUT**

I do have this idea that is kinda based on my life as a soldier, just with a few twists and turns so it will fit the FT characters… Ad list as much as I can…

So…. **NEW STORY! YAYYY!** (No?... Ok… Sorry…)

Anyways… I wrote a lot of baselines for the story during my staying in my base and I think I'll be able to update it more because it's practically about what I am experiencing as a female soldier. So… I hope it will be good…

And now… I have a request…** I NEED YOUR HELP!**

Since I do want to update my other stories but I don't have ideas, I would love it if you could give me ideas and baselines to go with and I will try to write new chapters for them.. Of course whoever helps will get credit over it and whatever they want.. One-shots and such…

Hope you'll help and I am so So SO Sorry for not updating… I prefer to update when the chapters are good and not crap… And just so you'd know… I wrote a lot a chapters but they all just suck…

Anyways… Yeah… Bye :)


End file.
